The Traveler in Arendelle
by starfishy97
Summary: After a fight with her parents, Alexis magically ends up in Arendelle. Unknown to her, Alexis is apart of an ancient race of Travelers that have the power to travel to other realms. She quickly becomes friends with Elsa and Anna while she tries to find a way home. But what happens when the Snow Queen and the Traveler start to have feelings for each other...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a lesbian love story. Don't like? Don't Read.**

**This is my first Fan fiction and first frozen fan fiction. This story came from an original concept I had but I wanted to publish this instead. Anyway, please enjoy this story about my fantasy love life. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**I wish I owned Frozen but sadly don't. Just the O.C.'s.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was stumbling up the stairs to the door as exhaustion overcame my senses. My best friend decided to run all over town since it was a Friday night. Without a car, I was forced to walk home afterwards. I unlocked the door trying to sneak in because-

"Where were you?!"

I closed my eyes and groaned. I still lived with my parents. Coming in late was unfortunately still against their rules.

"I was out with Alex," I answered walking into the living room. My mom and dad sat on the couch sending death stares my way.

"It's one o'clock in the morning, Alexis! You were supposed to come home hours ago! Why didn't you call?" My mother yelled.

"Because my phone died and I was with Alex! He always keeps me safe!" I argued,

My father glared at me, "What about on the way home? Anything could have happened to you!"

"I can handle myself. I'm not a little girl anymore!" I countered.

"Alexis, just because you're 20 years old does not mean you can make irrational decisions," he said.

Tears sprang in my eyes. My emotions were all over the place because I was sleepy and I was tired of my parents not trusting me. I turned on my heel and ran up the stairs. I ignored their calls to go back down because I just wanted the conversation to be over. I slam my bedroom door behind me making the house shake. I curled up against my window in the sitting area my dad built for me. Why didn't they understand I was trying my best? The door opened,

"I don't want to talk," I said.

"I know you're upset," my mother started, "but you need to understand that you can't make irresponsible choices especially if living with us."

It was my turn to glare at them. I jumped up from the window, "Do you think I have a choice! I'm sorry I'm a stupid 20 year old with a sad life! College was a bust, I don't have a car, and my job sucks! I'm sorry I've disappointed you."

They looked shocked at my statement. Before another word was said, a young girl popped out from behind my parents. She gestured me to follow her.

"What do want from me?" I yelled. My parents turned around and she disappeared.

"Who are you talking to?" my dad asked with a concerned look on his face.

"It's nothing," I muttered. My parents exchanged looks before looking at me.

"How long has that been happening?" He questioned me.

"Why does that matter?"

"Answer me,"

"Since I was sixteen, you know that! Look I just want to go to bed so can we talk tomorrow?" I pleaded.

"There something you should know," my mom said.

"No. Just stop! This can wait because obviously you kept this from me my whole life so let's just continue in the morning!"

"Please just list-"

"No! Leave me alone! I-I I wish I was somewhere else!" I yelled. Suddenly, a flash light surrounded me and shielded my face with my arms. I looked down to see a spiral underneath my feet. Just as fast as it happened, the light was gone. My room was replaced with a forest in the middle of a freaking blizzard! I hurried under a tree trying to search for shelter. There was nothing but trees and snow.

"Help! Is someone there?" I called hoping someone would hear me. I started to walk around but soon the cold got to me. I fell to my knees shivering. I was only wearing a shirt and jeans but luckily boots. I kept trying to call for someone but it was nighttime and no one would be out in this weather. _This is a dream! I'll be okay,_ I kept thinking but I knew it wasn't.

"What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Frozen! (cries under a blanket)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

_(Elsa 3__rd__ P.O.V)_

Elsa snuggled in her chair as she read a book. It had been a slow day at the castle since the blizzard had gotten worse but this time Elsa didn't cause it! It was a regular January storm. Suddenly, the library door slammed open revealing her sister. Anna gave out an exaggerated groan.

"What's wrong?' Elsa asked not removing her eyes from the pages.

"I'm so bored!" the strawberry blonde replied. She walked over to window overlooking the kingdom. "Can't you make it stop?"

"Anna, you know I can only control what I make not natural occurrences," Elsa said glancing up. She giggled as she saw her sister had squished her face against the window. Anna gave out another long sigh. Elsa tried to ignore Anna but she continued to make noises. _Well she won't leave me alone so I guess I have to entertain her_, Elsa thought. She got up and joined her sister at the window. Together they watched the snow cover the land in silence.

"Well since it's too cold to go outside, why don't you and I go to the ballroom? We can build a snowman," Elsa suggested. Anna nodded excitedly and they turned to leave until something caught Elsa's eye.

"What's wrong?" Anna looked at the place that caught her sister's attention. Far into the woods, there was something glowing. "Wow, what is that?"

Elsa shrugged and the sisters stared as the light flashed so bright it blinded them. By the time their vision cleared, the light was gone. Anna started to pull Elsa away.

"C'mon! Let's go see what it is!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa pulled back.

"There is a blizzard outside. We can't go out there!" Elsa argued.

"Please! What if it's important?" Anna pouted.

Elsa sighed, "How about I send the guards tomorrow to take a look? The weather should be better in the morning."

"Okay," Anna compromised. "Now let's build that snowman!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that chapter is a little short! I'll try to make the next one a bit longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_(Kristoff 3__rd__ P.O.V.)_

"Hurry Sven! Back to the shed!" Kristoff yelled to his reindeer. The blonde mountain man had gone to visit his family and was heading back to Arendelle. He didn't expect the storm to pick up so soon. The two friends pushed against the whipping ice winds until Sven stopped. The reindeer started to sniff and turned a different direction.

"Sven, where are you going?" Kristoff cried as he tried to pull Sven back on track. The animal refused and ran off where he wanted. After a few feet of wandering, the reindeer gestured toward a nearby tree. He gave his owner a face that read _Hurry look over there!_

Kristoff sighed and got off. He peered into the white world looking for something unusual. Then he saw a figure in the snow.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Kristoff called out. There was no answer. He hurried over and found the person to be an unconscious girl. Kristoff carefully picked her up and whistled for Sven. He held on to her tight as Sven ran off with all his might. Soon they arrived at the shed after sneaking past Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. Kristoff laid the girl on a pile of hay and quickly put a blanket on her. Sven trotted over to her and sat by her.

"Good call boy," Kristoff praised giving Sven two whole carrots. He sat across from them trying not to stare at her. He just prayed that she would wake up. Kristoff started to doze off until he heard rustling. He glanced over to see the girl had sat up.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty!" Kristoff teased. The girl looked at him and screamed. In an effort to get up, she stumbled off the hay pile. "Wow! Hey calm down!"

She grabbed a rake from the floor and pointed it at him. Kristoff raised his hands trying to show he was unarmed.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do want with me?" she bombarded him with questions.

"Put the rake down and I'll explain everything," Kristoff demanded. She lowered it. "Down!"

She huffed before dropping it and crossing her arms. She at looked him and her eyes widened.

"Wait, I know you," she said.

"You do?" Kristoff asked. He was confused.

"Yeah! You're Kristoff," she replied. She jumped as the reindeer poked her with his nose. "And you're Sven,"

"How do you know who we are?"

"I... uh... heard about that eternal winter thing. You were that guy who help the sisters right?"

Kristoff smiled confirming she wasn't crazy, "Yeah I was. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Alexis," She answered.

"Well, welcome to Arendelle Alexis!" Kristoff greeted. "I guess you're not from around here."

"Really how can you tell," Alexis joked.

"Well usually people don't wander around in an Arendelle blizzard without at least bundling up," Kristoff noted. Although he didn't say anything, Kristoff noticed how different she looked. Aside from her long black hair and brown eyes, Alexis's skin tone was a shade or two darker than the fair-skinned citizens in Arendelle.

"I know it was pretty dumb. I just got… lost," she tried to explain.

"Where are you from?"

Alexis shrugged, "What does it matter, I don't know how to get back anyway,"

Kristoff frowned, "I'm sorry. How about I take you to the kingdom tomorrow morning? Maybe you can find help down there. I know the royal family personally so I'm pretty sure they can help too."

"You mean Queen Elsa and Princess Anna?" she asked. Kristoff nodded. "Thanks for the offer but guiding me to town will be just fine."

"Okay, we should get some sleep. It's pretty late," Kristoff said. Alexis sat back down on the hay pile and Sven cuddled next to her. "Hey!"

The reindeer gave him a smug look as Alexis laughed. Kristoff shook his head and pulled his beanie over his face falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know there is a lot of Point of view changes. I was trying to show the different things that been happening. But I promise the upcoming chapters will be between Alexis and Elsa POV with one or two chapters that have Anna or the parents.**

**The wishing star didn't make my wish come true so I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_(My Parents P.O.V.)_

Diane sat on the couch trying to calm down. Her daughter was missing and she and her husband could not track her. _This is my fault! _Guilty thoughts kept flooding her mind. She felt her husband's hand on her shoulder.

"Did you track her?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Oh Walter! Why didn't we tell her?" she sobbed.

"It was a mistake. I thought her powers had subsided not grown stronger," He sighed. Diane shook her head remembering when Alexis had turn sixteen. Everyday Alexis had been talking or staring at people. Suddenly, it all stopped one day and they had decided it was better not to tell she was a Traveler,

The whole family was apart of the Traveler race. They had the ability to travel to different worlds. After Diane married Walter, they decided to retire from the society and their powers were suspended. Unfortunately, Alexis still inherited their power. When Travelers turned sixteen their powers set in and all the realms are aware when a new one joins. They start to visit the newcomer looking for help. That's a Traveler job. They journey to new worlds and help people in need. Diane grabbed the map from her husband's hand and searched for her daughter's name.

"Where could she be?" she cried.

"Maybe she traveled to a new world. Somewhere the Travelers haven't been to," He stated.

"Well it's not like we can use our powers! We should have never given them away!" Diane yelled throwing the map down.

"But she got the life we never did," Walter reminded her. She bit her lip. She and Walter had shared stories on how they both were forced to go on missions their whole life. Her parents trained her from when she was very young hoping she be a great Traveler. It was every parents' dream. She was dragged along on all the missions making her miss important events every kid went through. Diane cringed at the memory when her parents made her missed senior prom to solve a Traveler case. Diane wanted to give Alexis a chance to be… normal.

"I think we need to go to The Council," Diane said.

Walter disagreed, "They won't give our powers back."

"But they'll give us our daughter! They can send someone to find her!" she insisted.

Walter sighed and got up from the couch. He grabbed his phone and searched through it.

"What are you doing?"

Walter looked at his wife, "They don't let just anybody into The Council. We need to find a Traveler who will take us. I'll contact some family and friends and I suggest you do the same."

Diane smiled and hurried to find her phone.

* * *

**A/N: Because I procrastinate, of course I wait until the end of vacation to start a story but I'll update when I can. Reviews are totally welcomed! If something on the Travelers duties or life is confusing, just let me know. I'll fix it up or explain in later chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own Frozen :(**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

We walked into the busy town of Arendelle. During the ride on Sven, I tried to convince myself this was all a dream. After all, Frozen was just a movie and it couldn't be real. But here I was in the middle of the kingdom with Kristoff and Sven.

"Are you sure you don't need help getting home?" Kristoff asked.

I shook my head, "You've helped enough. Thank you."

We said our goodbyes and I walked towards the fjord. Once I was out of sight, I ducked behind a building and walked in a different direction. I didn't want Kristoff to worry about me. I just needed to figure out how I got to Arendelle. If I did, it would be a step closer to home. _But I still need a place to stay. Just for a while. _My eyes darted around the buildings close by. The only thing was who would take in a complete stranger? Especially one who didn't have any money?

"Isabelle! Get the cart ready,"

I turned to see a young women pushing out a cart of baked goods. A man, who I assumed was the baker, came out and hugged the girl before pushing it out into town. It reminded me of the times my mom taught me how to bake. We used to work together like that. I _did_ know the basics and I still need a job.

"Excuse me!" I called out. I waved the baker down.

"Hello! Can I interest you in some fresh rolls?" He offered.

"They do smell lovely but I was actually wondering if you're looking for extra help in the bakery," I proposed.

His grin faltered a bit but he answered, "Well no I have not. You see, it's just a family business. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I completely understand. Thank you for your time," I gave him a smile before turning.

"Hold on there Miss,"

I looked back, "Yes?"

"Why are you looking for a job? Doesn't your husband work?" He questioned.

I tried to hold back a laugh, "Oh, I'm not married! I was separated from my family and I don't have money to stay anywhere or even travel."

"Well, I'm not the person to leave a poor girl out on the streets. Come on inside!"

Grinning from ear to ear, I quickly followed behind. Things were looking up just a bit.

_**2 months later **_

"Alexis, start putting the baguettes to bake," The baker ordered.

"Right away!" I said. I pushed the dough into the oven and closed it. Then I turned around and quickly started to pack some jelly tarts away for a delivery. Life as an apprentice was busier than I thought. I looked out the window that overlooked the fjord and sighed.

After all this time, I still hadn't found a way home. The library in town was no help and the hope my parents would find me was out of the question. Slowly, I decided to give up and forget my old life. It was hard but I already adjusted to this new one. It was better this way. Once the tarts were packed, I headed out to the front of the store.

"Mr. Andrews, where do I-" I trailed off as I came face to face to a girl with strawberry blonde hair in braided pigtails.

"Hi!" She greeted.

"Oh, Princess Anna!" I sputtered out giving her a curtsy. "We weren't expecting you!"

"Well I was in town and thought I would stop by and pick up an order for the castle," she explained. Then her blue eyes peered at me, "I don't think I've seen you around. You're not the baker's daughter are you?"

"No I'm not Isabelle. She got married a few weeks ago and left."

Anna opened get mouth to say something else before another person walked in.

"Anna, are you ready to go? We ha... Alexis?

My breath caught in my throat. _Crap!_ I peeked past Anna, "Hi Kristoff."

Anna turned to the side. Her eyes flickered between us, "You two know each other?"

I nodded, "I got lost during a blizzard a couple of months ago and Kristoff saved my life."

"You did!" Anna gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kristoff was flustered, "Well, yes I did. I mean it wasn't a big deal but that's not the point! Why didn't you tell me you never left leave Arendelle?"

"I didn't think it really mattered," I said with a shrug.

"I'm still surprised I haven't seen you around,"

"I'm usually in the back of the shop," I lied. I did see Kristoff pass by once in a while and then I hid in the kitchen until he was gone. I was just trying to avoid this conversation.

"Well it seems you two have to catch up," Anna chimed in. She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I was supposed to deliver this to some official royal governor person thing... but they weren't home."

I took the envelope and took out the card, "The Spring Ball?"

"Yup! I convinced my sister to throw a celebration for the arrival of spring!" Anna cheered. "We're even having the garden fixed up the ball."

Suddenly, the town clock rang out four chimes. Anna gasped and grabbed Kristoff, "Nice to meet you Alexis, but we have to go. Hope to see you at the ball!"

I waved goodbye as the couple ran back to the castle. I smiled down at my invitation. I guess my new life wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: I was too lazy to make two separate chapters so I put them into one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Frozen does not belong me... yet(evil laughter).**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_(Elsa P.O.V.)_

_Anna, where are you?_ Elsa was pacing by the front door leaving icy footsteps. She had just sent her sister to deliver an invitation and pick up the tarts from the bakery. Did it really take an hour just to finish some simple errands? It wouldn't have bothered Elsa so much if today wasn't so important. After cutting trade with the Southern Isles and Weselton, Arendelle had to make up the goods they lost in the process. Luckily, a new kingdom was sending delegates to the castle this evening so they could discuss forming a treaty. But _all_ royal members had to attend the dinner. Suddenly, Anna burst through the door with Kristoff close behind.

"Hi Elsa," Anna gave her sister a sheepish smile.

"Where have you been?" Elsa scowled. She was _this _close to strangling her sister.

"Look I know this looks bad," Anna began, "but you see-"

"Anna stop," Elsa interrupted. "I don't have time for this. You know this dinner is very important for our people so please put the tarts in the kitchen and get ready."

"The tarts…"

Elsa looked at her sister's empty hands. She rubbed her temple, "You forgot to get them. It was such a simple task Anna!"

"I know! I'm sorry!" Anna apologized. "I'll run back into town and get them."

"No, I'll go get them. Go get ready before the delegates get here," Elsa commanded. Anna muttered to herself as she walked to her room. The Queen looked at Kristoff.

"I'll just go put Sven in the stables," he said nervously, He quickly ran off. Elsa ran her fingers through her bangs in frustration before calling the carriage. She picked up her ice dress and got inside.

"To the bakery," Elsa told the driver. She sat in silence hoping she wasn't too harsh with Anna. They had just begun to patch up things and Elsa didn't want their royal duties to mess that up. She just wanted things to go well tonight. The carriage came to a stop and Elsa jumped out rushing through the bakery's open door. SMACK! Elsa fell to the floor as baguettes flew in the air. She covered her head from the falling bread. Elsa tried to hurry to her feet but she stopped when she came face to face with another person. Their brown eyes stared into her icy blue ones. They stayed like that for a while until the girl blinked and helped Elsa up from the floor.

"I-I'm so s-sorry your Majesty," she stammered.

"No, it's alright," Elsa reassured her. The girl gasped seeing the mess and hurried to pick it up. The Queen instantly felt bad and bent over to help her.

"It's alright! I can do this myself," she protested.

"Please let me help. It was my fault as well. I should have watched where I was going." Elsa insisted. Together they cleaned up the bakery and put the bread into a basket. The girl carefully looked around before turning back to Elsa.

"Let's not tell the baker about that mishap," she confided.

Elsa laughed, "Agreed."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled, "A visit from the Princess and the Queen? I guess our little bakery is pretty popular today."

"My sister forgot our order," Elsa explained.

The girl hurried around the counter and pulled out a basket, "Two dozen jelly tarts?"

Elsa nodded. She walked up to the counter and the girl handed the basket to her. Their hands brushed and Elsa fought back a blush.

"Thank you. Sorry for the trouble," Elsa apologized.

The girl waved her hand dismissively, "It was nothing,"

Elsa waved goodbye before entering the carriage. As it pulled away, Elsa looked back at the bakery realizing she never asked for the girl's name.

* * *

**A/N: They finally met! Eep! Okay I'll try putting up more than one chapter when I update. I hope your enjoying the story! Please leave reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter may seem a little random but I promise it will tie together. **

**I do not own Frozen**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The ball is tomorrow and I don't have a dress.

"Nice move Einstein," I muttered to myself. I read the invitation wrong and thought the party was next Saturday. It was actually this Saturday and I barely got invited three days ago! _I'll be the laughing stock of Arendelle! The girl who showed up in her bakery uniform covered in flour and frosting!_ It didn't help either that besides the outfit I arrived in and my uniform, I only had another simple dress that Isabelle gave me before she left. I gave out a groan as I flopped on to my bed.

"Are you alright?"

I glanced at the doorway and Mrs. Anderson, the baker's wife, was smiling at me. They let me stay in the attic until Isabelle moved out and I got her room. They were like my second mom and dad.

"Wardrobe malfunction," I joked.

"Is it for the ball?" She asked.

"Yup. I might as well not even go," I admitted.

"You can always sew one," she suggested.

I sighed, "I never leaned how and even if I did, I wouldn't be able to finish."

"Hmm..." Mrs. Anderson pressed her lips together in thought. In an instant, her eyes widened. She left room and left me totally confused. _That was weird._ After a minute or two, she returned with...

A dress!

"What! Are you like a fairy godmother?" I gasped running up to her.

She chuckled, "I forgot we had this in the attic. Philip tried to get Isabelle to wear it but she didn't like it,"

I could see why. It was very old fashioned but I had to admit it was beautiful. It was a blush pink floor length gown. It had long sleeves with a simple circular neckline. It had an embroidered design sewn into the bottom of the skirt and the front of the bodice. It kind of looked like swirls and flowers.

"Well go ahead and try it on," she urged. I gently took the dress from her and she left. I found the zipper and slipped inside. Well, it fit for the most part but the sleeves and other areas needed to be altered. Fortunately, I had some extra money so I could stop by the tailor. I heard a knock.

"Come in," I called to Mrs. Anderson. She entered and gasped.

"You look beautiful!" She complimented.

"Thanks," I grinned. "You wouldn't mind if I went to get this tailored a bit would you?"

She scoffed, "Of course not! You should head over there now so you can have it by tonight,"

With a quick unzip and wave goodbye, I ran off to the tailor's shop. When I entered, a young man scurried over.

"How may I help you?"

"Hi! I was wondering if you could fix up this dress for me." I asked. He grabbed the dress from my hands and held it in front of me. With a look of disdain, he threw it over his shoulder.

"Come back in three hours," He said.

"Don't you need me to try it on?"

"Humph! I am an artist. With one look at this rag, I know exactly what to do," he objected. "Run along now."

I exited in confusion. There are some interesting people in Arendelle.

_**That evening**_

I waved to a customer as they left the bakery. Another long shift was over and I finally had a chance to pick the dress. I tried to brush off the flour and crumbs from my uniform but it made little effort. I gave up and ran to the tailor's shop. I rushed through the entrance.

"I'm sorry I'm late! It was really busy today!" I apologized. I stopped walking and scanned the shop. It was empty. "Hello?"

The tailor popped out from a door in the back. He frowned, "Oh, look who finally showed up."

I fought the urge to hit him, "The dress?"

He closed the door and emerged once again with the dress in hand. My jaw dropped. It looked different but amazing! He had cut the sleeves making it into a strapless sweetheart neckline. The white design seem bolder and brighter. He sewn a white ribbon into the waist line and added gems to the ends of the swirls.

"The ribbon at the waist gives it more of a figure. I rethreaded the white design and crushed some gems and dusted it on the dress. It will make it shimmer as you move," he informed me.

"I can't believe it! It looks like new!" I exclaimed.

He gave me a smug look, "Well you came to right tailor. People say I have the magic touch!"

"Of course," I grumbled. "How much will this cost?"

"Whatever you can pay is fine. Just don't forget to mention my name at the ball. Make it casual like, 'Oh this little old thing! Why it was made by the fabulous Charles Montgomery!'" he cheered.

I giggled, "I'll make sure even The Queen and The Princess know your name,"

I thanked him again as I handed over the bag of coins. I carefully carried the gown home. The excitement was building inside me and I couldn't wait to show the Andersons. I pushed open the door with my back and called for them to come to the front. Mrs. Anderson walked from the kitchen first and shock covered her face.

"Is that the dress I gave you?" she asked.

"Yes! Mr. Montgomery fixed it up for me. I was just as surprised as you are!" I beamed. Mr. Anderson finally entered the room.

"What's going on?"

"Oh Philip, come look at the dress I gave Alexis!" Mrs. Anderson responded.

I held it out for him to see "Isn't it lovely?"

Suddenly, his face hardened as he laid eyes on it. He stormed over to me and yanked it from my hands. He turned to his wife, "Helen, where did you find this?"

"I found it in the attic," she answered. Why are you acting like this?"

He ignored her question and turned to me, "What did you do?"

"I t-took it t-t-to the tailor," I uttered. I was frightened as I saw anger flash in his eyes. _Oh gosh, what did I do?_

"Philip! What is wrong with you?" Mrs. Anderson raised her voice. He shook the dress at his wife.

"This belonged to my mother! It was the last thing I had to remind me of her!" he shouted back. "I was going to pass it down to our daughter not some… STRANGER! Look what she did! She ruined it!"

Tears flooded my eyes and I started shaking, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

He gave me a menacing look, "I want you out. You're fired."

I pushed past both of them and hurried upstairs. I slammed the doors trying to ignore their arguing. I grabbed a satchel from the closet and stuff the money and dress Isabelle gave me. I pulled off my uniform and put on the clothes from the day I arrived in Arendelle. I wiped my tears from my eyes. _All I do is disappoint people. Now I'm lost again._ I hurried downstairs but they both blocked my path at the bottom.

The baker refused to look at me when he spoke, "You can stay for tonight if you want,"

"I think it will be better if I just left," I disagreed. He gave me a nod. Then he threw the dress at my feet before leaving the room. Mrs. Anderson sadly took my hand,

"I'm sorry. This was my fault," she choked out. All I could do was shake my head. I bent over to pick up the dress and headed towards the door. She grabbed my wrist to stop me. I looked back to see a cloak in her hands.

"Thank you," I said. I took it and ran out. It was too hard to say goodbye. I pulled on the cloak and put the hood up. I sneaked over to the town stables so I could sleep there for the night. After the ball, I was leaving Arendelle. Forever.

* * *

**So I just started school so I may update once during the week and more on the weekends. I got some reviews so I'll respond to you guys.**

**_ .7:_** Thank you. That comment after just one chapter really made me confident about writing this.

_**Mort Dans La** **Nuit:**_Haha don't worry, I'm working on multiple chapters but school and errands sucks up all my free time. You might have read the answer in other chapters but in case you're still confused, Alexis does not know she is a Traveler. She is from the modern world where she watched the movie Frozen. That's why she knows about the eternal winter event and is confused on how she even got to Arendelle. I put that note in the first chapter because on this other website, people were rude about these love stories so you had to warn them. The internet made me harsh...

**If you have just started reading, I welcome all reviews and questions and I'm going to try to respond to you guys. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm really sorry for such a long wait for the next update! I was busy but I hurried to the computer as soon as I had time.**

**Still don't own Frozen.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I shuffled through the crowd of people walking to the castle. After a long argument with myself, I finally decided to show up. I would just sneak on a ship leaving Arendelle after the ball. It took a while to pick the hay out of my hair because I slept in the stables. I was finally able to put it half in a braid and letting the other half flow down. It was simple but I at least I did something to it. People rushed through the front doors but I stepped out of traffic. Pretending to fix my shoe, I slipped my satchel into the bush so I could get it when I left. I entered the castle doors completely overwhelmed by the sight in front of me. The ballroom was decorated in bright flowers. The vines snaked up columns and flowers were pinned to the walls and the throne. I wandered through the ballroom for a while. Some ladies complimented my dress and I kept my promise and told them Mr. Montgomery made it. Thirty minutes later, I found myself leaned against the wall in boredom. I should have stayed by the docks. Why do I let myself make decisions? My eyes drifted to the floor and then a drink appeared. I looked up to see Kristoff.

I took the drink and smiled, "Hi,"

"I didn't think you were going to make it," he said.

"Surprise!" I sang. I plastered a smile on my face but he saw right through it.

"Why is there always something wrong with you?" he sighed.

"Why do you always care?" I mocked.

He shrugged, "I saved your life. Doesn't that make us friends?"

I stayed quiet. _Friends?_ _No I'm leaving. I can't -_

"Oof!" I grunted. I was tackled by someone who was giving me a bone crushing hug. "Hi Anna."

She pulled back with a huge grin on her face, "I'm so happy you're here! Why are you hiding back here?'

"I couldn't find anyone to talk to," I shrugged.

"Well now we hang out together!" she chirped. Anna linked arms with me and Kristoff. She lead us to the middle of the room before turning to me. "Let's get to know each other better. So, Alexis, wait is that right? I don't want to call you the wrong name all night, but it's not like you're forgettable or anything!"_  
_

"Yes, it's Alexis," I reassured her.

"Phew! Okay so I was saying, did you grow up in Arendelle?" she asked.

"No, I lived somewhere else," I responded trying to keep it vague.

She noticed, "Where are you from?"

I bit my lip trying to find an answer. I couldn't tell them exactly where I was from. _Well I'm from a different universe where you guys are just made up characters!_

"So how are things at the bakery?" Kristoff asked noticing how uncomfortable I looked. That question didn't make things better for me.

"Fine," I lied. "I'm just thankful the baker took me in when I had no where else to go,"

"He's always been really sweet," Anna added. My mind flashed to the encounter last night. I shuddered at the memory of his anger.

"Enough about me! I mean my life is pretty boring compared to a Princess," I teased.

"It's not that fabulous. So far it's been a lot of meetings but I can't complain," Anna began. "I mean my life has gotten better since last year. As you may have heard, we went through that Eternal Winter last year and then I almost died. But now the gates are open and I finally get to bond with Elsa! It's a nice change after being separated for thirteen years,"

I smiled, "That sounds nice. I bet it's even cooler to have a sister with ice powers!"

"Are you kidding! Its amazing!" Kristoff blurted out.

"This is what happens when you're engaged to an ice harvester," Anna sighed.

"Engaged?" I whispered. Anna clamped her hand over mouth.

Kristoff rolled his, "This is what happens when you're engaged to a chatterbox,"

Anna elbowed him, "We were going to announce it tonight especially since Elsa gave us her blessing!"

"Congrats," I cheered. "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret."

"Okay, thank you!" she said. "I'm lucky I have a friend like you."

"Friend?" I accidentally blurted out.

"Oh I mean, I thought we were. I know we just met but you seem pretty fun! Sorry, I'm new to this whole friend thing. You really don't make any when you stay inside your whole life," she rambled.

"No! I mean yes! Yes, we are friends," I assured her.

"Ha! So you admit we're friends!" Kristoff broke in.

"Who said we were friends?" I teased.

He put his arm around Anna, "We're a packaged deal."

"Okay, fine," I agreed. "Me, you, and Anna, can be friends."

"And Sven?"

"Oh me and Sven were already friends. I wasn't too sure about you," I snickered. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"This is great!" Anna squealed. "Now we spend time together in the village when I can visit. Then maybe Kristoff can take us to the North Mountain one day too!"

I tried to keep the smile on my face but realization hit me. I'm leaving tonight and I just promised to be Anna's friend. She was so happy to finally have one and I was going to break her heart.

"Um, I'm going to step outside," I said. I quickly turned away from them and walked out the door to the garden. _What is wrong with me? I should have never came._ I fought back tears threatening to spill over. I mean I could stay but that would mean finding another job. After what I did to the baker, I was afraid to even ask the other villagers to give me a chance. What if he went around and told everyone? They would hate me! But if I leave, so would Anna. I ducked behind a hedge away from the other people outside. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to hold myself together.

I felt like my life was falling apart right in front of me and I had no way to stop it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I tried to put a little fluffy in this chapter! This is where it begins...**

**I own nothing from Frozen. Only my O.C.'s.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_(Elsa P.O.V.)_

Elsa smiled at the success of the ball. Everything was going perfectly. She stood on the raised platform in the ballroom as guests came to greet her. And just like every other event, she would watch her royal advisors push eligible suitors towards her. They would ask Elsa to dance but she would kindly deny the offer with a simple "I don't dance,"

Elsa pulled at the collar of her dress. Anna had refused to let her wear an ice gown for the ball.

"_Elsa! It's a Spring Ball! You can't wear ice clothes! It has to be floral and pretty," her sister shrieked._

"_Are you saying the dresses I make are ugly?" Elsa asked in a hurt tone._

"_No, of course not! The dress just has to be festive. You represent winter so you need something more bright and colorful for this event." Anna argued. Elsa let her sister dig through her closet before pulling out a gown. It was sky blue with white flowers. "Perfect!"_

Still, Anna had failed to mention how itchy the dress really was. Elsa sighed. She was bored and uncomfortable but she didn't feel like mingling with the guests. _Maybe I'll visit the garden for a while,_ Elsa thought. She turned to one of her guards, "I'm going to step outside for a bit,"

The guard nodded and she stepped down from the platform. Sneaking past her royal advisors, Elsa went out the doors into the garden. Luckily, there were very few people outside so it was quiet. They bowed and curtsied as she walked past them and Elsa gave them a small nod in reply. She walked up to a far off hedge where the roses grew. The Queen had to admit the servants did a fantastic job of fixing and tending to the garden for the party. She reached out to one of the flowers gently touching the petals.

"I think the Queen might be out here. I'm sure she'll love to meet you, Prince James!"

Elsa stiffened at the sound of an advisor and she froze the rose in the process. Keeping her back to her advisor, Elsa ducked behind the hedge refusing to meet this _Prince James_. Why couldn't they just leave her be? In her hurry, Elsa crashed into someone also hiding behind the hedge. Elsa fell back on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!"

Elsa looked up to see the girl she had bumped into. She looked very familiar. Then, Elsa realized it was the same girl she crashed into at the bakery. The girl held out her hand and Elsa graciously took it.

"We really need to stop meeting like this your Majesty," the girl said as she pulled Elsa to her feet.

"I guess I have to watch where I'm going a little better," Elsa admitted. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Your sister invited me," she replied.

"Oh, well it's nice to see you again, uh, I'm sorry; I never caught your name,"

The girl curtsied, "It's Alexis, your Majesty."

"Please, call me Elsa,"

"Alright, Elsa," she smiled. "What are you doing out here? I thought you be inside mingling with everyone."

Elsa gave out a small laugh, "I should be but I'm just avoiding my royal advisors. They always have a new suitor waiting to meet me. Also, I still don't feel comfortable in big crowds."

Alexis moved a little closer to Elsa, "Why is that?"

Elsa sighed, "I'm just scared. I know it's been almost a year since that 'accident' with my powers but I feel like one wrong move and it will happen all over again. I have more control. I know I do. Still, I can hurt someone. I can't even tell Anna because she'll probably freak out about me shutting her out and how I need to accept who I am. But sometimes I just want to be alone and…"

"And escape the stresses of life. Maybe even wish you can be somewhere else," Alexis finished.

"Exactly," Elsa gaped at her. She noticed Alexis had looked away with a sad expression. Obviously, the conversation brought up bad memories. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dumped all my problems on you,"

Alexis shook her head, "No, it's fine."

Elsa began to reach out to Alexis but she pulled her hand back. Alexis turned back to Elsa but her gaze turned to a nearby rose in bloom.

"Ironic isn't" she chuckled.

"What is?" Elsa asked.

"The Snow Queen celebrating the arrival of spring,"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "That is exactly what I told my sister. It doesn't help that with a single touch, I can freeze the poor flower."

After that last remark, Alexis plucked the rose from the hedge, "I know a place where you can never hurt it."

She reached over and gently pushed Elsa's head down. She securely placed it on the side of Elsa's braided bun but the movement caused a strand of hair to slip out-of-place. Alexis took the small piece and gently tucked it behind Elsa's ear causing the Queen to slightly blush.

"There. You look beautiful," Alexis complimented,

"Thank you," Elsa responded. They stood together in silence before Elsa heard her name being called. She hurried around the hedge to find her sister searching for her. Anna spotted her and ran over.

"Elsa, it's time for the announcement. Everyone has been looking for you" Anna hissed.

Elsa gasped, "I'm sorry! I got distracted and it slipped my mind."

"Well let's go!" Anna exclaimed. She peeked behind Elsa, "Oh, hi Alexis!"

Elsa turned back to see Alexis wave at Anna. Anna pushed past her sister to grab Alexis's arm, "Come inside! We're going to announce the engagement."

"You told her?" Elsa questioned.

"Of course, she's my new friend! Now everyone get inside!" Anna ordered. She dragged Alexis inside as Elsa hurried after them. She watched Alexis join the other guests as she followed Anna. Elsa stepped back on the platform and Anna joined Kristoff on the side. She signaled their servant Kai that it was time. He quickly stepped in front of Elsa.

"Attention! Attention, everyone! Queen Elsa of Arendelle has an announcement," Kai boomed. The guests turned to their Queen in anticipation.

"Thank you everyone for attending our first Spring Ball. Before you start to leave, I have a very special announcement to make," Elsa said. She gestured for the couple to join her on the platform. Anna and Kristoff stood by Elsa, "With my blessing, I am happy to announce the engagement of my sister, Princess Anna, and her fiancée, Kristoff, Arendelle's official Ice Harvester and Deliverer."

Cheers rang out throughout the ballroom. Anna hugged Elsa before pulling Kristoff towards the crowd. Elsa smiled at the sight of how happy her sister was as people hurried to congratulate the couple and Elsa. The Queen eyes scanned the group of guests when she saw Alexis run out the door. _Where is she going?_ Elsa pondered. She didn't even say goodbye Anna. Elsa looked back at the strawberry blonde. _She won't even notice I'm gone._ Elsa hurried out of the ballroom towards the front doors. She stopped a few feet away to see Alexis pulling a satchel out of a bush and running off. Elsa knew she should have minded her own business but that didn't stop her from following Alexis.


	10. Chapter 10

**No, Frozen is not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Everyone cheered at the announcement of Anna and Kristoff's engagement. I clapped along with the crowd. People rushed towards the happy couple to congratulate them. I was about to join them until I noticed some of the guests started to leave. That meant it was time for me to leave as well. My heart felt heavy at the very thought but I had no other choice. I took one last look at Anna and Kristoff before I quickly ran off. I rushed out the front door and hurried to grab my satchel from the bush. I threw it on and rushed to the fjord. I slowed down as tears started to fall from my eyes. It was hard to leave knowing how many people I would be hurting in the process. _I guess I wasn't meant to stay here,_ I thought.

I stopped in my tracks when the fjord came into view. _This is it. I have to go and start over again._ I wiped my tears with the back of my hand. I had to remember this was also a good thing. A new place would have new information about my situation. I could research again, find a way back home, and forget this ever happened. I glanced back at the castle. All I ever wanted was for Arendelle to be real so I could be friends with the characters from Frozen. Now it was all over. With a deep breath and shaky confidence, I walked to the docks.

"Alexis?"

I froze when I heard someone whisper my name. I waited for another response but it was silent. I shook my head. It was just my imagination. I continued to walk.

"Alexis!"

Okay, that was clearer. I spun around to see… Elsa? She stared at me with a confused look, "Where are you going?"

I gulped and looked down at the floor, "I'm leaving."

"You're leaving Arendelle? But why?" Elsa pushed.

"I-I just need to go. Tell Anna I'm sorry," I choked out. I turned away from her and tried to run but Elsa grabbed my arm.

"I thought you were working at the bakery. What happened?"

I try pulling from her strong grip, "Elsa, please!"

"No," Elsa protested. "Just tell me why you're leaving! I told you my secret; you can at least tell me yours!"

I yanked my arm away and turned to face her. Tears were streaming down my face, "I got fired okay!"

Elsa looked stunned, "Why?"

"It was because of this stupid dress!" I yelled gesturing at it. "It belonged to the baker's mother but I didn't know! I messed it up after I took it to the tailor and he threw me out! I'm leaving because I have no where else to go. I got separated from my family so I have no one to turn to. I thought if I just left, I could start over and try finding my parents again. I didn't expect to be friends with Anna or Kristoff or anyone! I know it will break your sister's heart but… what else am I suppose to do?"

Elsa didn't say anything. She stepped a little closer to me but she seemed a bit unsure of her next move. Unexpectedly, she opened her arms. It was awkward but I didn't care. I accepted her hug. I threw my arms around her and squeezed tightly because I felt I would fall if I didn't. I cried silently as she held on to me.

"Stay here in Arendelle," she whispered.

I broke away from her hug, "Elsa, I can't."

She took my hands, "Yes, you can. I'm offering my home to you. You can stay with me and Anna."

"Oh, I couldn't. I don't want to be a burden," I argued.

"You won't be," Elsa countered.

"I'm not sure about this,"

She smirked, "As Queen of Arendelle, I order you to stay in the castle. No arguments."

I giggled, "Well, I guess I have to stay don't I? Thank you."

"Your welcome," Elsa smiled. Suddenly, we both realized she was still holding my hands. We both quickly let go and nervously laughed. "Um… we should back."

I nodded and followed her. I smiled. I was still able to call Arendelle my home.

* * *

**A/N: I have to confess that at first, I supported the Jack Frost and Elsa ship. Now that I am writing this story, I get really mad when I see pictures with them. Is it bad that I want to punch Jack in the face? Elsa/Alexis forever! We just don't have a cool ship name...**

**Anyways, thanks for all the Favorites and Follows! I really never thought I get past ten! Also thanks for the reviews as well! Now its time to respond:**

_**Ame-Aky: **_I appreciate that you took your time to review. I like the name Alexis because it's common but you hardly see it in stories. Don't worry, I will be dedicated this story. I hope you're enjoying my illogical story, haha!

_**To both .7 and Mort Dans La Nuit:** _Thank you for supporting me since the beginning. I love your comments and feedback so much!

**One last note to all my readers, the summary says the rating might change. I put it as T just in case. Since the characters just moved in together, I was talking to my friend about maybe adding intimate moments between Elsa and Alexis later on. Now I have to ask, would you guys mind a little bit of steamy moments? I don't want that to be the focus of the story. Just a chapter or two because I want to make it seem like a real relationship. I would really like some votes or opinions on this. If not, I can do the fade to black and aftermath. So let me know because I want everyone to enjoy it and I'm still debating myself.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I really liked how the chapter came out so I hope you guys like it too.**

**No Frozen content belongs to me. (Sadness)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_(My parents P.O.V.) _

Diane sat on the couch curled up in a ball. Her guilt and sadness had consumed her into a dark depression. Walter could nothing more but stand by and watch. It hurt him so much to see his wife like this knowing he couldn't fix it. The one thing they both wanted was still missing: their daughter.

Alexis had been missing for two months and they have been on a never ending search to find her. They contacted all their friends and family members the night she disappeared. Most of their friends had followed their idea and retired from the Traveler society because they wanted to give a normal life a try. Other friends and some family were on missions or just out of town. When all seem lost, they tried countless times to contact The Council for their help but they still received no response.

For weeks, they muttered to themselves on how they should have told Alexis the truth. How they should have raised her as a Traveler. How they shouldn't have argued with her that night. Their regrets left them empty. Diane hoped her daughter was safe and found somewhere to stay. The only thing Walter wanted was for Alexis to find out the truth. Walter hoped his daughter would find out about her Traveler heritage and find a way home or find another Traveler. They tried to push away the thought that haunted their minds. They wanted to believe she was still alive.

_Knock. Knock. _Both Walter and Diane snapped their heads up. They exchanged looks before Walter slowly walked to the door. He opened it to find a woman on the other side.

"Hello Walter," she greeted.

"Roxy?" Diane called from behind. Walter stepped aside and let Roxy in the house. She quickly ran to Diane and hugged here. She was Diane's best friend and old Traveler partner. Walter closed the door. _Have our prayers been answered?__  
_

"I got your message when I returned home from my mission. I rushed over as soon as I heard it." Roxy explained. "So you guys can't track her at all?"

Diane shook her head, "We've checked the map constantly. She is no where to be found."

"And we tried to contact The Council," Walter added.

Roxy nodded, "I know. The Travelers have been talking."

"What do you mean 'talking'?" Diane asked.

"A lot of Travelers have heard of you guys are trying to find someone to take you to The Council. It was rumored that you want your powers back," Roxy said.

"But we've told them our daughter is missing!" Diane practically screamed. "They can't ignore us forever!"

"But The Council put the Travelers on high alert," Roxy argued. "They know you want to see them but they want Travelers to keep away until they know it's safe to let you through."

"Can't you take us?" Walter urged.

Roxy shook her head, "I have to go to Wonderland tonight for another mission. Plus, you know you won't be able to make it through the guards. I just came to warn you that The Council is keeping an eye out for you. I promise I'll try to see them and put in a good word for you."

Diane started to become overwhelmed by her sadness once again and Roxy squeezed her hand. Walter sighed. It was news but it wasn't the news they wanted.

"I have to go. Don't worry, you'll find her," Roxy assured them. She hurried out the door and Diane looked sadly at her husband. He took her face into his hands.

"We'll keep looking. The Council has to see us," Walter said.

"What if they don't?" she whispered back.

"I don't care. I will fight until we will get our daughter back."

He pulled Diane into an embrace and she held on tightly. Their strength and love would keep them going. It's all they had left. Their lives would not continue until Alexis was found. They had to hold on to the last bit of hope that where ever she was, she was safe and happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any Frozen characters or content.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I gave out a gasp and shot upright. I looked around. I was in a bed in a really big room. It took a while before the memories started to set in. I remembered that Elsa invited me to stay in the castle so I wouldn't have to leave Arendelle. I ran my hands through my hair. Ever since I got here, I always woke up every morning startled and confused. I was afraid I would wake up in another strange place. Although, a part of me hoped that one day I would wake up in my house and everything that happened was nothing more than a dream. I sighed and fell back on my pillow. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I answered. An older woman holding a pile of dresses burst through the door and behind her was a chubby middle-aged man.

"Good morning, Miss Alexis!" the woman greeted. "I'm Gerda."

"I'm Kai," the man introduced himself. Gerda scurried to my closet and started to hang the dresses.

"What are those for?" I asked while getting out of bed.

"Queen Elsa noticed you didn't really have anything to wear so she had some clothes brought in for you," Gerda explained.

"Oh," I said. I was speechless. No one has ever gone out their way to do such a big thing like that for me. Gerda turned to me eyeing my shirt and jeans (I didn't have nightgown!).

"Do you want me to throw out those old things?"

"No, I would like to keep these," I replied. It was the last thing I had from my home.

She nodded, "Put them near your bed and I'll get those washed for you."

Before I could protest, Gerda walked out the door. I turned to Kai.

"The Queen will be in a meeting this morning and Princess Anna asked me to give you a tour of the castle since she has to start on her wedding plans," Kai spoke. "I'll be outside until you're ready."

He left and closed the door behind him. I bounced over to the closet. I get new clothes and a tour? Not a bad way to start the morning. I was surprised to see how elegant some of these dresses were. Still, I pulled out a simple cotton lavender dress that had a button up front. I plucked the rubber band out of my pant's pocket and started to pull my long hair back. _SNAP!_ The rubber band broke.

"Damn it," I muttered. I noticed a ribbon falling off another dress so I ripped it off a little more violently than I intended. _Whatever._ I tied back my hair and went outside to meet Kai. He gestured to left of my room.

"The Guest Bath is down that way. Now follow me down the hall," Kai began. Around the corner, he showed me Anna and Elsa's room and Elsa's study for when I needed something. He took me to the kitchen, dining room, ballroom, lounge area, the garden and other places. My eyes probably bugged out of my head about a hundred times. Everything so big and fancy! Or maybe I was just easily amazed. We passed by two large wooden doors with a crown carved into them. Kai didn't say anything and kept walking which surprised me because Kai had commented on everything. I literally meant _everything_. There was history on a freaking dish rag!

"Uh, Kai, what is that room?" I asked. He glanced back.

"Oh, that is the Royal Conference Room. The Queen and Princess have their meetings in there. Now down here, we have the library."

I perked up, "Library?"

"Yes. Arendelle has the largest collection of books out of all the kingdoms. The King had a love for reading and collected books on all his travels. We have a book on almost everything."

"Kai, do mind if we end the tour? I would really love to see the library," I claimed.

He spun around to face me, "Can you find your way back?"

I nodded and he led me to the door. Kai opened up the door and I gasped. It was gigantic with rows of books that touched the ceiling! Kai left me gaping and closed the door. I always loved to read but this library held so many books. I wouldn't be able to finish every book even if I spent my whole life reading. Still, I had a better chance to find answers about how I got here and maybe find a way home. The only question was: where do I start? I blew at my bangs and turned to the nearest shelf. It was quiet for a while until I heard the door open and slam close. I turned but saw no one at the door. I shrieked when something pulled at my dress and I jumped back looking down at the floor.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs,"

I gave out a breath of relief and smiled at the snowman, "Hi, I'm Alexis."

"I'm sorry I scared you," Olaf apologized.

"Oh it's alright. I was just surprised," I assured him.

He looked around the room, "Is Anna in here? I was hoping she would read to me today."

"Actually, Anna is busy today," I frowned.

"Oh," he replied sadly.

"But I can read to you!" I offered. My research could wait. He nodded so I turned to the shelf behind me. I pulled out a fairy tale book and flipped through the pages. "Have you ever heard of Beauty and the Beast?"

"Nope," he popped.

"It's one of my favorites," I admitted. Olaf and I sat on a sofa near the window. "Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom…"

* * *

_Elsa (P.O.V)_

Elsa said goodbye to Arendelle's new trade partners. She slumped in her chair once they were gone. She knew this was the start of countless meetings to negotiate their treaty and taxes. The very thought gave Elsa a headache.

"Your Majesty, lunch will be served soon," a servant informed her. Elsa smiled a bit. She was looking forward to check on Anna's progress (or lack of progress) for the wedding. But Elsa knew she was really happy to spend time with Alexis. Although she was Anna's friend, Elsa felt like she had bonded with Alexis just enough to start a friendship. Plus, there was still a mystery shrouding over this girl. Elsa rose from her chair and walked out of the Conference room. She was about to head over to the dining room until she heard… Olaf? Elsa turned to the library door. _Anna is busy planning the wedding. Who is reading to Olaf?_ Elsa pondered. She sneaked over and peeked through the crack seeing Olaf sitting on Alexis's lap.

"Did you like the story?" Alexis asked Olaf.

"Yeah, it was nice! I have a question though," he told her.

"What?"

"Why did the pretty girl fall in love with the scary beast?"

Alexis pursed her lips in thought before answering, "Well… the girl learned to love the beast for whom he was not for what he looked like. Although he was dangerous and looked scary, the girl saw he was really nice on the inside. He was just misunderstood."

"Like Elsa!" Olaf piped in. Elsa tried to stifle her laugh.

Alexis giggled, "Yeah, kind of like Elsa."

"Except she's not a scary beast. Elsa's pretty."

"Yes, she is very beautiful."

Elsa stiffened at that comment. Alexis thought she was beautiful? Elsa, too distracted by her thought, did not notice she had leaned to close to the door. Next thing she knew, Elsa flew forward and landed on her face. She heard Alexis and Olaf gasp and hurry over to her.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked. She and Olaf helped Elsa up.

"I'm fine. I just tripped when coming inside," Elsa weakly answered. She knew that her face was bright red from embarrassment. Suddenly, a servant popped their head through the doorway.

"Lunch has been served, Queen Elsa,"

"Thank you, we'll be there in a minute," Elsa dismissed the young man.

"We'll come on guys!" Olaf chirped. He headed out the door and Elsa began to follow but Alexis grabbed her arm.

"Uh, can excuse us Olaf? We'll meet you in the dining room," Alexis told Olaf. He just shrugged and waddled out of the room. Elsa looked at Alexis and Alexis crossed her arms.

"Were you watching us?" Alexis questioned. Elsa felt her face become heated again. She opened her mouth to explain but nothing came out. Elsa just couldn't bring herself to lie knowing Alexis knew the truth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you guys," Elsa tried. "Olaf really likes stories."

She nodded, "Yeah, he's adorable. We should head over to lunch before Anna comes looking for us."

Elsa quickly nodded and followed behind Alexis. She glanced at Elsa.

"I forgive you,"

Elsa gave a small smile even though inside she was dying from embarrassment. She'll try to get to know Alexis another day.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit bland. I needed to introduce Alexis's life in the castle and the library scene came out better than I expected. I realize that lemon or smut is the better term than steamy moments haha. I'm sorry, I'm still getting use to the lingo on this website. Anyways the next update should be on friday at the latest. Earlier if I have time so see you then!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for waiting! I finally got a chance to use the computer so I made one really big chapter instead of a bunch of little ones. Anyways it's a three-day weekend so lot's of updates coming soon but enjoy this for now! **

**I do not own any Frozen content.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I gave out a groan as I rode on Sven's back. Beside me, Kristoff carried a sleeping Anna in his arms. We had a very long and exhausting day in the village. Anna had us running from store to store until sunset. Of course, I avoided the bakery at all cost. I just wasn't ready to see the baker again and I'm pretty sure I never would be. Once the guards let us through the gates, Sven trotted over to the front door.

"I don't want to walk. Can't you take me to my room, Sven?" I whined. Sven shook his head. I looked over at Kristoff, "What about you? Got room for another passenger?"

He looked down at his fiancé, "My hands are full."

I sighed and jumped off Sven's back. I pulled a carrot out of my basket and gave it to Sven for giving me a ride. I dragged my feet behind Kristoff as we walked to our rooms.

"This girl is going to kill me," I muttered.

"Join the club," Kristoff joked. I rolled my eyes and waved goodnight to him. I went inside my room and jumped into my bed giving out a sigh of relief. This past week, Elsa had been in constant meetings or trapped in her study doing paperwork. We hardly saw her which meant Anna and I had to entertain ourselves. If we had our own show, it would be called The Misadventures of Alexis and Anna. It would be about how many times she almost killed me.

Like when she decided to ride a mattress down the stairs:

_**Anna and I dragged a mattress from one of the guest rooms.**_

"_**Are you sure this is safe?" I questioned Anna.**_

_**She shrugged, "I'm not sure but it sounds like fun!"**_

_**Yup, we're going to die. We positioned the mattress at the edge of the stairs. Anna grabbed two armor helmets and tossed me one. I gave her a confused look. She pulled the helmet over her head.**_

"_**It's to protect our heads!" she echoed from inside. I slowly put the helmet over my head before joining Anna on the mattress. My heart was beating fast in my terrified state of mind. It was a long way down and there was a high chance of me breaking my entire body on the way down.**_

"_**Ready?" Anna asked.**_

"_**No!" I shouted. She ignored me and pushed forward. I screamed as we bumped down the stairs at a rapid pace. **_

"_**WEE!" Anna cheered. In one moment, Anna threw her hands in the air. In the next, we lost control and the mattress flipped forward. Luckily we had reached the end of our trip so we tumbled down the last few steps. The mattress flew over us and crashed into a vase. I ripped of the helmet and checked my body to see if it was still in tact. Anna pulled off her helmet revealing a gigantic smile on her face.**_

"_**Let's do it again!"**_

Or when she made me go horseback riding:

_**I followed the eager strawberry blonde to the Royal Stables. After learning I never ridden a horse, Anna was determined to teach me. The upside to this whole idea was I got to wear pants. I was still adjusting to wearing a dress every single day. Anna led me to a brown mare once we entered the stables.**_

"_**This is Chestnut. She's one of the new horses," Anna introduced. **_

"_**Hello Chestnut," I cooed. I reached out to pet her but she huffed and pulled her head in the other direction. I frowned, "I don't think she likes me."**_

"_**Oh nonsense! You just need to get to know her," Anna assured. She led Chestnut outside and then led her own horse out as well. She helped me saddle my horse.**_

"_**Okay, put your foot here and then pull yourself up," she instructed. I placed my boot in the stirrup and I tried to hoist myself up. I failed the first two times so Anna gave me a boost the third time. I gave out a little gasp once I finally sat up on the horse. The view was so much different up here even if it was a couple of feet higher.**_

"_**Now lightly snap at the reins," Anna continued. I hesitated at first because I could feel Chestnut's uneasiness. I sucked in a deep breath before snapping at the reins. Suddenly, Chestnut galloped forward at full speed. I held on with all my might trying hard not to scream. It would only upset her more.**_

"_**Tell her to stop!" Anna yelled at me.**_

_**I used my strength to pull back hard at the reins, "Whoa girl! Hold on!"**_

_**Chestnut kicked up her back legs and threw me off. I flew in the air and I landed… **_

_**SPLASH!**_

_**I scrambled my way out of the fountain coughing up water. I looked up to see Anna on the floor laughing.**_

"_**She's going to pay for this," I growled.**_

Then there was the afternoon she wanted to race me to the top of a tree:

"_**Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Anna begged. **_

"_**I said no, Anna," Kristoff declared. **_

"_**Why not?" she whined.**_

"_**It's dangerous!" Kristoff shouted in annoyance.**_

"_**I can handle myself," Anna argued. I covered my ears. They had been arguing for the past thirty minutes.**_

"_**Just take her to the stupid North Mountain!" I yelled.**_

"_**See! Alexis agrees with me," she reasoned.**_

"_**No, I don't," I denied.**_

"_**So you agree with me?" Kristoff asked.**_

"_**No, I don't agree with you either. I just really want you guys to shut up. Not to be mean but can you guys please make a decision,"**_

_**Kristoff grunted and Anna huffed. We were all lying in the grass outside in the garden. It was my fault to think we could have a relaxing day. Anna sat up and pointed to a tall oak tree.**_

"_**If I climb to the very top of that tree, then will you take me on an ice harvest trip?" Anna challenged.**_

"_**You couldn't even climb the mountain when we went to find Elsa!" Kristoff scoffed. I giggled remembering that scene in the movie.**_

"_**But what if I can?" Anna pushed.**_

"_**I bet Alexis could get up there faster than you," Kristoff countered.**_

_**I shot upright, "Wait… what?"**_

"_**I accept," Anna grabbed my arm and pulled me to the tree.**_

_**I struggled to get away, "Hey! I didn't agree to this! I'm not even apart of the argument!"**_

_**We reached the base of the tree and Anna crouched in a starting position. I sighed and joined her. When Anna is determined about something, you can't talk her out of it.**_

"_**Ready…" Kristoff called, "GO!"**_

_**I stumbled forward and started to climb. Anna scurried a few feet above me while I strained to catch up. I don't climb things. I peeked down and my heart froze. I then realized why I don't climb things. I felt my muscles lock in place and I held on tightly.**_

"_**Alexis?" Kristoff called to me.**_

"_**I'm going to win!" Anna taunted. I kept my eyes closed as I pulled myself up another branch. I felt it snap slowly under my weight. **_

"_**NO!" I shrieked. The branch broke off completely making me fall back. I'M GOING TO DIE! Suddenly, Kristoff tackled me and enveloped me into his arms seconds before I hit the ground. We tumbled around the floor before rolling to a stop.**_

"_**Nice catch," I breathed out. He got off the ground and pulled me up.**_

"_**Can I still go to the North Mountain?"**_

_**We both glared at her, "NO!"**_

And the day Anna thought she could bake:

"_**This is fun," Anna commented as I brushed out her hair.**_

"_**I can't remember the last time I had a sleepover," I admitted. Anna asked earlier if we could hang out tonight. She was originally going to have Elsa join us as well but Elsa had knocked out before dinner. So it was just me and Anna.**_

"_**You know what I'm in the mood for?" Anna said.**_

_**I pulled her hair back in a braid, "What?"**_

"_**Something sweet,"**_

_**I gave her an incredulous look, "You had three servings of dessert and you want more sweets?"**_

_**Anna crossed her arms, "Yes! Now let's go to the kitchen!"**_

"_**But the cooks are asleep," I argued.**_

"_**I thought you could bake?"**_

"_**Why didn't I see that coming? Fine, I'll make something but don't cry to me when you have diabetes."**_

_**She followed me to the kitchen, "What's diabetes?"**_

"_**Shh! Keep your voice down," I scolded. We sneaked through the dining room and into the kitchen. **_

"_**So, what are we making?" I asked.**_

"_**How about cookies?" Anna suggested. **_

"_**Okay," I agreed. "Well we'll need flour, butter, milk, and eggs to start."**_

"_**Yes sir!" she saluted. I opened up cabinets trying to find utensils and some bowls. I jumped a crashing sound behind me. I turned to see Anna holding an uneven pile of bowls.**_

"_**Be careful!" I hissed. I took some bowls and set them up on the counter. Anna started to pile ingredients together so I grabbed the flour from the pile, "Do you know where the measuring cups are?"**_

"_**No but we can just guess," Anna grabbed the sack from my hand. She turned over the entire bag of flour.**_

"_**Anna, wait!" I yelled. It was too late. An explosion of white covered us from head to toe. The entire kitchen turned into a winter wonderland. I coughed and puffs of flour came out. I glared at her.**_

"_**I'm so sorry! I didn't know the opening was that big," Anna apologized.**_

"_**Just heat up the oven," I instructed. Anna sulked away as I tried to somewhat clean up the mess. Where's the vacuüm when you need one? I took a sniff. Why did the air smell like it was burning? I looked behind to see Anna trying to brush off the flour and ignoring the oven with a burning rag on the edge. A BURNING RAG! **_

"_**Anna!" I screamed. She looked at me startled. I shove her out of the way and pulled out the rag tossing it on the floor. I stamped it out before the flames caught anything else on fire.**_

"_**I got water!"**_

_**Then a splash of cold water hit my face making me spit out water. I was covered in a goopy flour substance and I clenched my fist in frustration. Anna gave me a sheepish smile.**_

"_**Run. Far." **_

Anna was crazy but I couldn't say she wasn't a great friend. I would always treasure these memories. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: As I promised, more updates! These next two chapters are both cute and sad. **

**Last Disclaimer because I think we all know by now, I do not own Frozen except in my dreams.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Are you sure she'll be safe?" Elsa questioned.

"I promise you, I'll keep her safe," Kristoff assured her. "The ice order is small, so Anna and I will be gone for a week tops."

"Well, alright," Elsa reluctantly agreed.

Anna squealed and jumped on the balls of her feet. I laughed at her enthusiasm. I was surprised Kristoff kept his end of the deal after Anna technically won the race when we climbed up the tree. Kristoff finished packing the sled and called to Anna telling her was time to go.

I gave Anna a hug, "Have a great time!"

"Thanks, I'll see you in a week," Anna said goodbye and then she jumped in with Kristoff. I waved goodbye as Sven pulled them into the woods. I glanced to the side to see Elsa staring off at them with a concerned look.

"So I guess it's just you and me this week," I commented. Elsa blinked as if she was returning to reality.

She turned to me, "Yes, I guess it is."

We stood in awkward silence for a while. This was the first time we've interacted in a week. I was about to suggest we do something but a servant came rushing out.

"Queen Elsa, the delegates have delivered the paperwork for you to look over,"

"Thank you. I'll be there in a minute," she dismissed. Elsa frowned at me, "I'm sorry. I don't want to leave all alone but-"

"It's alright," I interrupted. "I understand Arendelle comes first."

She gave me a nod and hurried inside. I sighed because I knew how stressed Elsa really was and she was trying to hide it. I wandered back to my room deciding to research once again. I was in there all day looking through countless of books with little to no answers. I hardly noticed how late it was until Gerda walked in with a meal.

"I brought your dinner," Gerda said.

"Oh, I thought Elsa and I were having dinner together," I claimed.

"The Queen asked us to send her dinner to her room. I thought I should do the same for you since I didn't want you all alone in the dining room."

"Thank you. Just set it down on the desk."

Gerda set the tray down and left. I blew at my bangs before sitting next to my meal. I picked at my food racking my brain for an idea. There had to be something I could do to help Elsa relax. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. _Maybe, just maybe it could work._

* * *

I woke up extra early the next morning. I stood outside Elsa's door trying to decide if I should knock or not. I took a deep breath and knocked three times. I heard shuffling inside the room before the door creaked opened. Elsa stood in the doorway in a robe.

"Oh, hello," Elsa greeted.

"I'm sorry, were you asleep?" I apologized.

"No it's fine! I was just lying around," she explained.

"Oh well, I just came by to ask if you wanted to go to town with me? I mean, only if you're not busy today."

She smiled, "That sounds like fun. Just let me get ready,"

She closed the door and I did a happy dance. Score! I rocked on my feet until Elsa reemerged from her room. She had her standard braid but she had changed into a simpler long sleeved gown with a high collar.

I held my basket in right hand and offered my left arm, "Ready?"

She laughed and took my arm. I slightly shivered forgetting how cold her touch was but I ignored it and lead the way. We walked out of the castle and entered the bustling village streets.

"So what's the plan?" Elsa asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure. I was just trying to get you out the castle and pull you away from your work. You seemed stressed lately"

"Oh, you've noticed,"

"Everyone has noticed. I understand running a kingdom is a big responsibility but you got to slow down sometimes. Take some time to relax," I advised.

Elsa sighed, "Anna tells me the same thing. Arendelle really needed this trade partner and I was so focused on getting everything done, I didn't realize how much time it really consumed."

"It's alright. Now we're out here and we can have some fun."

We passed a clothing store and I stopped.

"Wait here, I'm going to step inside really quick," I stated. I hurried inside and walked to the counter.

"Hello," the clerk greeted. "Are you here for your order?"

I nodded. She handed over a couple of folded pants. I stuffed them in the basket and thanked her get before exiting.

Elsa looked at me strangely, "What happen?"

"Nothing," I lied. I was embarrassed to admit I bought pants the other day when I came with Anna. I'm just so tired of dresses! Plus, I was afraid Elsa would think I was weird. I grabbed her arm and dragged her away before she asked more questions, "C'mon let's look around."

I remembered the candy shop was just down the way so I pulled Elsa inside the store. She took a delicate sniff.

"Is that chocolate?" She grinned.

I nodded, "Yup, they just got a shipment of gourmet chocolate. We bought you some the other day but Anna ate it all before we got home."

"Your Majesty!" The owner cried. He came over and bowed, "It is an honor to have you here."

Elsa curtsied, "It's a pleasure."

"Can we have a box of those chocolates?" I asked pointing at one of boxes on the shelf.

"Of course," he complied. He handed it to Elsa.

I started to dig around my basket for the money, "How much will that cost?"

"On the house," he replied.

"Oh no, we couldn't!" Elsa disagreed.

"I insist," he said. We tried to protest again but he quickly scooted us out the store. Once we were outside, Elsa looked me and I just shrugged. Suddenly, music filled the air. I looked over to the center of the village and saw traveling musicians playing their instruments for the dancing children.

I took Elsa's hand, "Let's go dance!"

Elsa yanked her hand back, "No, I don't dance."

"Well that doesn't mean you can't dance," I argued. Elsa's eyes wandered to the floor. Her expression was conflicted and then I remembered what she told me at the ball. She didn't like large crowds because of her powers. I held out my basket, "Would you hold this?"

Elsa took it from me and I ran over to the kids. I twirled and one of the little girls held her hand. I grabbed her hand and spun her in circle. The musicians picked up the tempo and more people started to join. Elsa stood by with a group of people watching the dancing crowd. Right when I was about to pull Elsa in, a man stood in front of me.

He flashed me a smile, "Hello there,"

"Uh, hello," I greeted slowly.

"A pretty lady like you should have a dance partner," he flirted. _Oh geez, what a creep._ I was about to go around him but he pulled me closer to him and swept me into a dance.

"I'm Jonathan," he introduced. He dipped me down to the floor.

"Alexis," I replied dryly. He pulled me back up. The dance lasted for a few more minutes until the musicians stopped for a break. He bowed and took my hand.

"I hope to see you again, Alexis," he kissed my hand and stride away.

"Don't count on it," I mumbled wiping the back of my hand on my dress. I made my way back to Elsa.

"Did you enjoy your dance?" Elsa smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Definitely, I think I found my prince charming," I said sarcastically. Elsa laughed at me. The music slowly started back up again. I offered my hand once again to Elsa.

"Alexis, I-"

"It's one dance. I think it will help you with this fear. If you can get through one dance without hurting me, then you can do anything. Besides, I think your subjects would like to see that,"

I titled my head towards a few villagers curiously watching the Queen. Elsa took a shaky breath, put the basket on the floor, and placed her hand in mine. I guided her to the dancing crowd. I pulled her close placing my other hand on her waist and Elsa placed her hand on my shoulder. I swept her into the dance taking it slow at first. She struggled to get comfortable.

"It's alright. It's just me," I whispered trying to calm her nerves. Her aquamarine eyes stared into mine. I couldn't help but feel almost hypnotized. Then, everything fell into place and Elsa started to move gracefully. We glided together in sync and I stepped back to give her a twirl. She giggled when I dipped her down a little. When I brought her back up, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see an older gentleman.

"May I cut in?"

I wanted to say no. I wanted to keep Elsa close to me. Instead I smiled and stepped out-of-the-way. Elsa graciously took his hand and started to dance with him. For the first time all week, Elsa was finally having fun. I was ecstatic to see she was finally opening up. I moved out the dancing crowd and watched her mingle with everyone while I stood there conflicted by my feelings. _Why did feel so possessive about Elsa?_ I shook my head trying to push those thoughts away for now. I picked the basket off the floor and waited for Elsa. The musicians stopped playing after a while and Elsa returned out of breath.

I laughed, "Did you have fun?"

"I actually did but there is a down side," she admitted.

"What's that?"

"Now I (italics) have to dance at my future balls,"

We both busted up laughing again. I noticed the sun started to go down, "Should we head back?"

Elsa nodded and we walked back to the castle after she waved goodbye to the villagers. As soon as we walked through the gates, Kai ran up to us.

"My Queen, I need to speak to you."

"I'm coming," Elsa looked at me, "I'll see you at dinner."

I watched them stalk away. Then I slowly started to walk back to my room. (italics) I guess its back to my books

I was lying in my bed flipping through my book. I wasn't really focusing because... my thoughts were about Elsa. Something happened when we were dancing. Like a spark or a connection? I was just really confused about the way I was feeling. I snapped out of my daze when someone knocked on my door. My heart sank. (italics) Not another dinner alone. There was another knock. That's weird, usefully Gerda just comes in. I rolled off my bed and approached the door. I opened it and saw Elsa.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting to see you," I said in a surprised tone.

"I came by to tell you dinner was ready," she explained. I nodded and stepped out my room closing the door behind me. We walked to the dining room.

* * *

It was actually pretty fun for just a dinner. I felt like I got to know Elsa a little better. We hardly ate because we were talking and laughing so much.

"Can I ask you something?" Elsa asked as we walked back to our rooms.

"Sure," I replied.

"Why were hiding those pants from me?"

I froze, "You... saw them?"

"Well you did give me the basket. I was curious."

I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. I hid my face in my hands.

Elsa placed a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay if you wear pants."

"I know!" I cried. "It's just... where I used to live, girls wear pants and I was tired of these dresses. I just didn't want you to know because I thought you would think I was weird."

"I don't think you're weird," Elsa stated. "You were raised differently. I'm not going to stop being your friend because of a little thing like that."

She was right. I didn't know why I was trying to keep it hidden. I just felt like it was a taboo thing to do. We continued our way and arrived at Elsa's door.

"Thank you for today," Elsa spoke up. "I had a really great time."

"Your welcome," I replied. We stood there for a moment. Then I started to lean towards her. I felt fear strike my heart once I realized what I was doing. I pulled her into a hug as an excuse for why I was getting so close. She awkwardly hugged back then I pulled away.

"Good night," I said and ran to my room. I slammed the door behind me once I entered my room. I started pacing. _What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do that!_ I tried to kiss Elsa. I almost fucking kissed her! I scolded myself for cursing but this was serious. My mind and heart were racing. _Did I have feelings for her?_ That would explain my behavior in the village. No! This couldn't happen. She is my friend and that's all she'll ever be. I started to cry. I was just so overwhelmed. I got into my bed and curled up in a ball praying that the feelings would go away.

* * *

**Random thought: I wish I could draw scenes of Elsa and Alexis together. Except I lack in the skill called talent or the ability to draw.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ah the emotion. Be ready to turn your feels on.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I quietly snuck out my room. I couldn't sleep so I decided to wander around the castle. I just hoped I wouldn't get lost. As I started my adventure, I noticed a sitting area next to a giant window. It reminded me of the one my Dad built in my room. With a heavy heart, I sat near the window that overlooked the kingdom. It was so beautiful at night. Everything was at peace except for me.

These past few days were hard for me. Now that the trade thing was over, Elsa and I spent all day together. Sure our friendship had grown stronger, but my feelings for Elsa had only gotten stronger too. Whenever we were together, I couldn't help but admire her. Elsa just took my breath away. From her platinum blonde hair to her pale white skin and her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that I could stare into all day. Just hearing her laugh made my heart sigh. I made two mental notes after these past couple of days.

One: Make her laugh more often. I love to see her smile.

Two: STOP CRUSHING ON YOUR FRIEND!

It hurt so much that I was falling hard and she could never know. Elsa would kick me out for sure if she ever found out. I squeezed my eyes shut because I couldn't bear to even think about separating from her.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I opened my eyes and saw Elsa standing a few feet away. I nodded.

"May I join you?"

"Uh, yes! Of course you may!" I sputtered out. _Smooth, Alexis._ Elsa sat next to me and looked out the window.

"Pretty isn't it? I like to come here when I can't sleep," she told me.

"I can see why. The view is beautiful," I agreed. I peeked at her from the corner of my eye. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight... Damn it Alexis! Keep it together! I then noticed Elsa didn't have her hair in a braid. It flowed gently down her shoulders.

"You're hair is down," I noted.

Elsa started to comb her fingers through her hair, "Sorry if it's a mess. I don't like to sleep in a braid."

"No, I like it. You look really pretty,"

Elsa smiled sheepishly, "Thank you."

I bit my lip. _Darn it Elsa, stop being so cute!_ She stood up from her seat.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well since we're not going to bed anytime soon, do you want to do something fun?" She suggested. I nodded excitedly and she gestured for me to follow her. We quietly ran to the ballroom. I wanted to ask why we were here but I decided to wait and see. We went inside and Elsa pulled me to the middle of the room.

"Watch this," Elsa declared. She cupped her hands together and a glowing snowball appeared. I watched in fascination as she threw in the air and it exploded. Suddenly, it started to snow. I swear my eyes almost popped out my head! I've wanted to ask Elsa about her powers but I felt like that would invade her privacy. So you can imagine how excited I was right now! After a few minutes, the entire ballroom was covered in snow. I held out my hand and caught a snowflake.

"Elsa, this is amazing!" I exclaimed. My joy turned into confusion when a snowball whacked me in the side of the head. I glared at the giggling Elsa. "This means war."

She conjured up three snowballs, "Are you sure about that?"

I ducked behind a large snow mound and stabilized it so it could be my fort. I packed a snowball before tossing it. Elsa wasn't watching because she was waiting for me to finish my fort. The snowball exploded in her face. The war had begun. It was hard to keep up since she had the unfair advantage of magic. The white bombs were being tossed back and forth. There was a powdery explosion with each impact. I didn't notice how much damage my fort had taken so I was surprised when it collapsed on me.

"Truce! You win!" I shouted. Elsa ran over to me. I dramatically coughed as I lay under my snow pile, "Tell Anna she was a good friend," Then I 'died'.

"The Snow Queen is victorious!" Elsa cheered. She offered her hand to help me up.

"Now what?" I pondered. Elsa waved her arms and cleared the snow except for the edges. Next, she stepped down creating an icy layer over the floor. Finally, she pointed at my slippers to make skates. Unbalanced, I tilted forward so Elsa had to hold me up.

"Have you ever skated before?" She wondered. I shook my head. Elsa helped me keep my balance as she taught me to skate, "Just take a step and push forward. One and two. One and two,"

I stumbled forward trying to remain steady. It was hard to focus because Elsa was so close to me. After falling a few times (thank gosh I was wearing pants tonight), I was able to skate on my own even if I was a little shaky.

"Let me practice a bit," I said. She hesitated but skated away. I skated in a straight line and turned to skate in the other direction.

"You're doing it!" Elsa clapped.

"I am awesome!" I celebrated. Elsa skated around the rink. I watched as she glided gracefully across the ice. She did a few complicated spins that blew my mind. I hope Elsa teaches me some cool tricks like that. I was so distracted that I almost crashed into the snow bank. I took a sharp turn but that threw me out of balance. I skidded out of control and bumped right into Elsa. We fell into the snow. Somehow she ended up on top of me.

"Oops, sorry about that," I apologized.

She shook her head, "It's okay."

I was expecting her to get up but she didn't. She stared into my brown eyes staying absolutely silent. I felt my heart start to race. We were literally face to face. Our noses were almost touching and I could feel her breath. If I moved a couple of inches closer, our lips would touch. _No! Control yourself!_

I cleared my throat, "Elsa."

She blinked, "Hm. Oh! I'm sorry!"

She rushed to her feet and her face turned bright red. I picked myself off the floor.

"We should go back to bed. It's getting pretty late," she decided. I agreed. Elsa closed her eyes and held out her arms. Both the snow and ice disappeared. I walked Elsa back to her room.

"Thank you, Elsa. I had so much fun,"

"Your welcome. I'm glad you had a good time. Good night, Alexis"

"Good night," I turned on my heel and hurried to my room. That was so awkward. I was afraid she knew I liked her. Tears threatened to fall. _Stay strong. You can so this._ Those lies didn't stop me from breaking down in my room.

* * *

Elsa shut the door and placed her back upon it. She slid down to the floor. She then hugged her legs trying to hold herself together. Ice started to form around her.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel," Elsa chanted. Elsa thought she would never say those words again. She also thought she would never have feeling for Alexis. _What is wrong with you?_ That moment in the snow awakened Elsa's true feelings. She had excuses for every other time she felt this way. When she overheard Alexis call her beautiful, Elsa reacted like that because she was surprised. When that man danced with Alexis, Elsa was upset, not jealous, because she knew Alexis didn't like him. When Elsa finally danced with Alexis, she was happy because she defeated her fear. It wasn't about how Elsa enjoyed the fact that Alexis was holding her close.

But tonight, there was no excuse. When they fell, Elsa had to resist the urge to kiss Alexis. What scared her even more was that if Alexis didn't say anything, Elsa probably would've done it. Elsa had to hide her feelings. If Alexis knew, she would leave and Elsa would lose her first close friend. The very thought broke her heart. Tears fell down Elsa's face.

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let her know._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed these chapters. I'm hoping to update the next three but we'll see what happens.**

**Thank you all for the support! I literally screamed when I saw had 31 followers and 17 favorites. You guys are amazing.**

**TheNerdIsStrongWithThisOne: **First of all, love the user name! Secondly, I'm really glad you like this story. It means a lot when I get positive reviews.

**Mort Dans La Nuit and chloebeauvais.7: **You guys rock so much! I love logging in and seeing your reviews.

**One last thing, I don't think the lemon chapters will happen. I don't know if I want to change the rating for like two chapters. Unless, you guys really want me to write them the I'll do it but for now I'm still on the fence. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I joined stage crew for our school musical and I have 3 AP classes who aren't very nice about homework.**

**A little dedication to Mort Dans La Nuit. I was having trouble with is chapter about Anna and your idea actually helped.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I was sprawled out on my bed contemplating life. I'm stuck in this land that isn't supposed to exist and I'm falling in love with a fictional character that apparently isn't fictional after all. To make matters worse, I'm afraid Elsa knows I have feelings for her. Ever since that night in the snow, it's been awkward between us. At first, we laugh and talk like we always do. Then, there were those moments when we get too close to each other causing one of us to move away changing the subject. My fear was that Elsa was trying to see if I did like her. So of course I tried to act normal as I could but it was harder than I expected. It probably didn't help that I was now doodling her name in a little notebook I found._ How am I going to last three more days alone with her?_ My door swung open and Anna bounced inside.

"I'm back!" Anna sang. I tossed the notebook behind me and ran up to her giving her a hug.

"Anna! I thought you weren't going to be back until Tuesday," I pointed out.

"Well the order was smaller than we thought so we were done sooner. Kristoff went to deliver the ice so he dropped me off," Anna explained.

"Well I'm glad you're back. I missed you," I smiled.

"Elsa didn't leave you all alone the time we were gone, right?"

"No, Elsa and I bonded while you were gone. It's just not the same when I spend time with you."

"Ok good. I was afraid that whole trade negotiation thing would take up all her time. Anyways, I'm starving! Do you think lunch is ready?"

"I don't know but we can go check," I responded. Anna pulled me to the dining room. I swear she almost ripped my arm off. She pushed the doors open and almost knocked over Elsa in the process.

"Anna, watch where you're going!" Elsa scolded. Anna let me go so she could hug her sister. Elsa hugged back with an eye roll, "When did you get back?"

"Ten minutes ago," Anna answered. "Is lunch ready?"

Elsa laughed, "Yes, go sit down!"

Anna ran to the table. Elsa glanced at me with a smile before following her sister. I felt my heart flutter. Thank goodness Anna was finally home to distract me.

* * *

"Wait, hold on! Are you trying to tell me that Elsa, _my sister_, actually danced in public?" Anna shrilled.

"Is it that surprising," Elsa mumbled.

Anna pointed her fork at Elsa, "Says the girl who never dances,"

"Why did you tell her?" Elsa groaned.

"I'm sorry! She asked what we did this weekend. I thought Anna should know you faced your fear," I defended.

"Was she awful? Ow!" Anna rubbed her cheek where Elsa's bread roll hit.

"Actually she was very graceful," I admitted.

"Well I did have a great dance partner," Elsa complemented.

"Why thank you," I replied. I ducked when another roll flew and hit Elsa's head. It bounced off her head and on to the table. I reached for it hoping to stop this fight but unfortunately, Elsa had the same idea. Elsa touched the bread first and my hand landed on hers. I yanked my hand back feeling a blush rise. Things got weirder when Elsa froze the roll solid.

"Aw, Elsa! I was going to eat that," Anna whined. Elsa stared into my eyes before she shot up abruptly.

"Uh, excuse me. I have paperwork to do," Elsa said quickly. She rushed out of the dining room. I stared after her._ Another awkward moment. Why can't I do anything right?_

"ALEXIS!"

I almost jumped out of my chair. I turned back to Anna, "Why are you yelling at me!"

"Because I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!"

"Oh,"

Anna's eyes flickered between me and the door, "What was that?"

"What do you mean?" I said while pushing my food around my plate with a fork.

"What was that weird moment between you two? We were all having a good time then Elsa runs off because you touched her. What really happened this weekend?"

"I told you. We went to town, had a snow day, and spent time in the castle. End of story." I told her.

She eyed me suspiciously. I kept my eyes down. Anna was naïve at times but she had good instincts.

"Do you... like her?"

"Well of course I like her! We're friends," I scoffed.

"I mean, do you have feelings for her," Anna countered.

"No," I replied trying to keep calm.

"You know you can tell me anything," Anna pushed.

"There is nothing to tell!" I affirmed. Anna sat there unconvinced. I threw my napkin on the table and pushed myself away from it, "Excuse me, I need to step out for a bit."

Anna's mouth dropped, "You do! You have feelings for Elsa!"

"NO! I mean that would be weird. She's your sister and we're both girls. It could never work. Just drop it, Anna," I rambled. This was probably the worst argument I have ever made.

"Wow! This is... crazy," Anna whispered.

I hung my head in shame, "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. You can hate me now."

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

I kept my head down, "You should. Isn't it weird for you?"

"Just a little but I'll get used to it. Love is love right?"

"I guess," I muttered.

"Does she know?"

I snapped my head up, "Of course not!"

"Alexis, you have to tell her," Anna argued.

"Anna, I can't. It would ruin everything. What if she throws me out?"

"Elsa wouldn't do that,"

"Maybe not but it would be so awkward. It would ruin our friendship,"

"How do you know that? She could have the same feelings for you," Anna shot back.

"She doesn't,"

"She could,"

"And if she does, then what? We can't be together!" I shouted. Anna flinched so I took a deep breath before continuing, "Look, I know you're just trying to help but it just won't work. What will people, heck what will the kingdom think if we did have feelings for each other? Anna, you have to promise not to tell her."

"But-"

"Anna!"

"Okay! Fine, I will not tell Elsa. I promise. Can I at least tell Kristoff?"

I pressed my lips together, "As much as I don't want you to keep anything from him, I think it will be better just to keep this between you and me."

"Okay, I won't tell him either," Anna promised.

"Thank you. I really do appreciate it. Now, I have to put some books back in the library so we can do something after."

Anna nodded and I left the dining room.

* * *

_(Anna P.O.V.)_

Anna watched Alexis leave the dining room. She waited a few a minutes before rushing out of the room as well. So she couldn't tell Elsa the truth, but she had to find a way to get Alexis to tell Elsa. Anna carefully walked around each corner hoping to avoid Alexis. Anna finally made it to Elsa's study and was about to knock until the door opened.

"Anna?"

"Hi, Elsa! I was just wondering what you were doing," Anna eyed the books in Elsa's arms. "Are you going to the library?"

"Yes. Did you need anything?" Elsa asked.

"No, just asking," Anna gave her a sister a smile.

Elsa gave her a strange look, "Alright then, if you excuse me."

Anna moved out-of-the-way and rushed to Alexis's room. She opened the door to see her friend struggle with a giant pile of books.

"Let me help you!" Anna offered. She grabbed some of the books and started to push Alexis out of the door. They needed to catch up to Elsa.

"Anna, stop! I'm going to drop everything!" Alexis yelled. Anna groaned and walked behind Alexis. They _finally_ made it to the library and luckily her sister was still in there. Anna saw Alexis freeze in the doorway.

"Maybe we should come back later," Alexis whispered. Anna put the books on the table and pulled Alexis inside the library.

"We're already here," Anna stated. Elsa had her back to them and hadn't heard them come in.

"Hi, Elsa!" Anna called ignoring Alexis's protest.

Elsa gave them a small wave and went back to the book she was reading.

"Let's just put the books back," Alexis muttered. This wasn't working. They weren't even talking! Anna leaned on a chair and idea popped in her head. They _had_ to talk if they were forced to. She quietly picked up the chair and tiptoed out the door. Anna proceeded to close the door and jam the chair underneath the knob. She heard someone jiggle the knob a moment later.

"Anna, open the door!" Alexis hissed.

"Not until you tell Elsa the truth," Anna refused.

"I'm going to kill you," she threatened.

"Not when you're stuck in there!" Anna taunted. She sat on the other side of the hall. _I'm a genius._

* * *

My heart was racing as I struggled to open the door. I can't be locked in with Elsa. Not now!

I kicked the door, "Anna this isn't funny!"

"What's going on?" Elsa asked seeing my frantic state.

"Anna locked us in here," I stated. Elsa's eyes widened and she tried to open the door.

"Anna, open this door now!" Elsa commanded. There was no response. "Please, I have to finish my paperwork."

I had a feeling it was more than paperwork she was worried about. Was it that bad? Could Elsa not even want to be in the same room with me? That hurt more than I expected. I watched Elsa struggle with the door. I could literally feel her nervous energy. _Protect her_, a voice whispered in my head.

Suddenly, I pushed Elsa to the side and kicked the door open. I glared at Anna once it swung open. She shrieked and ran down the hall.

"How did you do that?" Elsa asked astonished. I shrugged.

"Adrenaline, I guess," I answered. I was freaking out about the voice I heard in my head because it wasn't it mine. Neither was the awesome action kick. It was like my instincts took control. Great, I have another problem to add to my list of complications. The only good thing was the way Elsa was looking at me with admiration.

"Do you mind if I beat up your sister?"

She gestured down the hall, "Be my guest."

I ran in the direction Anna went. She was dead meat. I searched for a good ten minutes before I heard someone.

"Anna, what is wrong?"

"Kristoff, keep your voice down!"

I turned around a corner and found Anna and Kristoff sneaking off. She saw me and hid behind her fiancée. I stormed up to them, "I can't believe you!"

"I was trying to help!" Anna cried. I lunged forward and she screamed. Kristoff tried to keep us apart.

"Let me kill her!" I hollered.

"I did you a favor!" She argued. I stopped fighting for a second.

"How?"

"You could have just told the truth,"

I gave her look, "And what would that do?"

Anna made kissy faces at me. She refueled my anger and attacked with a cry. Kristoff held me back.

"Knock off you guys!" He shouted. "I don't know why you're fighting but this has to stop. Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Then let me through!" I seethed. He sighed and threw me over shoulder.

"C'mon, we're going outside. You need to cool down," Kristoff said.

"Release me! This isn't over Anna!" I fought. I kept struggling but Kristoff refused to let me go until we were outside.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

I turned away from him, "No."

"Then we're going to stay outside until you're ready not to kill Anna."

He kept his word. We were out there for a while. We talked about the past couple of days and I was finally calm enough to go back inside. Then Kristoff was nice enough to let me hit Anna once. Everything was at peace for the rest of the night. The day had ended and Anna and I were walking to bed.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have meddled with your feelings," Anna apologized.

"It's okay; I understand you're just trying to help." I assured her. I continued to my room.

"You know, if I had to pick someone for Elsa to be with, I choose you."

I smiled, "Thanks Anna. That means a lot to me."

I pushed my door open. I went around my bed to see my notebook had slid under my dresser. I opened to the page with Elsa's name. _If only things were different, you would be mine._

* * *

**Sorry again for the late chapter. The voice won't be the only thing affecting Alexis. Mwhaha. All will be explained. Thanks for all the follows and favorites! I was so excited to see it jumped up to over 40 follows! I got a lot of reviews so I'm going to respond.**

**Time Locked Maniac: **Sorry for the wait! Thank you so much for your review! There is a lot of Elsa love stories and I was honored that you think mine is the best.

**Fictionslayer:** This was just the start. More feels are to come.

**Aky-Sana:** Thank you. I love to make my readers happy.

**Wanker: **I looked up that word because again I'm not up to date with fanfiction lingo but thank you! I try to make Anna like the little sister Alexis never had because she's an only child.

**DeathEmpress23: **Haha I loved your review. Much more cuteness to come.

**TheNerdIsStrongWithThisOne:** I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I really think you'll enjoy the future updates.

**Mort Dans La Nuit: **Thanks again for helping with this chapter even if you didn't know! Don't worry I understand, I was trying to create that awkward mood.

** .7: **I'm sorry, I just noticed the chapters aren't your full name but the stupid thing won't let me fix it. Anyways thanks for the support!

**2takuya:** Thank you for the support! I think I might consider that option so thank you for the idea!


	17. Chapter 17

**We're leaving the AlexisXElsa ship for a bit because things are about to go down! Yay early update!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Can she come with us?"

"Do you think she can handle it? They do get pretty out of hand."

"I think she'll be fine,"

I stood in my doorway waiting for an answer. Anna and Kristoff were going to visit his family to announce their engagement. Anna wanted me to come along but Kristoff seemed uncertain. I knew he was raised by trolls but I had to pretend I didn't since they kept it a secret. I prayed they would take me because maybe the trolls could help me find out how I ended up here. They are magical from what I saw in the movie.

"Fine she can come," Kristoff reluctantly agreed. "I warn you now, they're... different."

"I think I can handle it," I assured him. They told me to meet them outside once I was ready to go. I hurried to put on my pants and shirt. If we were going into the woods, I'm not even going to try to hike in a dress. I hurried down the stairs and out the door. Anna and Kristoff were ready to go.

"You told Elsa we're leaving, right? I don't need to fear for my life when we get home," Kristoff questioned Anna.

"Yeah, I told her this morning! Now let's go!" Anna ordered. Sven started to pull us to the Valley of the Living Rocks. The couple chatted but I remained silent. I felt... scared. I had to clasp my hands together just to keep from shaking. There were two ways this journey could end. The trolls could be the answers to my prayers and I could find a way home but that would mean leaving everyone behind. But the other option would leave me stranded in Arendelle and I would never see my family again. Either way, I knew I was going to be devastated in the end.

Anna poked me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just got lost in my thoughts," I said meekly.

"We're here," Kristoff announced. We all got off and Kristoff unhooked Sven. He led all of us into the valley. The rocks remained motionless.

"Hey everyone, I'm home!" he called. Kristoff started to talk to each rock individually. Anna gave me a sheepish smile.

"Just give it a second," Anna chuckled nervously. I knew the trolls were hiding but it didn't help Kristoff from not looking a bit crazy. Suddenly the rocks started to shake and the trolls popped up. Anna laughed when I hid behind her.

"Kristoff's home!" the trolls cried. They saw Anna, "Anna!"

A little troll tugged at my pant leg, "Who are you?"

"This is my friend, Alexis!" Anna introduced. I stepped out from behind her and waved.

"It's so nice to meet you," a troll told me.

"This is my mom, Bulda," Kristoff informed me.

"It's very nice to meet you as well," I replied.

"So what brings you here?" Bulda asked.

Anna bounced on the balls of her feet, "We have a special announcement!"

"Is everyone here?" Kristoff checked.

Bulda scanned the crowd, "I just need to get Grand Pabbie. Then you can tell us."

The baby trolls started to dance around us. One of them jumped into my arms and they almost me knocked over.

"Sorry, I should have warned you they're a little heavy," Kristoff snickered. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Kristoff!" A gruff voice called. We turned to see Pabbie hobbling over. I put the baby troll back down when he approached us, "I heard you have exciting news to share."

"Yes we do," Kristoff stated. Everyone turned their eyes to the couple. Kristoff opened his mouth but Anna cut in.

"We're engaged!"

The entire family cheered so loud that I felt like I was at a sport's event. They attacked the couple with hugs and Bulda was pinching Anna's cheeks declaring she knew Anna was the one. I laughed at the sight but something was off. Even in this joyous occasion, I could feel tension in the air. I flicked my eyes towards Anna and Kristoff and locked eyes with Pabbie. He looked at me with so many emotions that all I could do was stand there completely frozen. Pabbie began to approach me slowly as he moved through the crowd. I was scared. This is it. He knows.

_Don't be afraid,_ the voice whispered.

_Leave me alone! Why are you talking to me? Who are you?_I argued with the voice. Oh great! I'm getting crazier by the second. Pabbie finally arrived carefully studying me with his eyes.

"Give me your hand," Pabbie ordered, I complied and kneeled to the floor offering my hand. He faced my hand palm up in his right hand and placed his left hand over it. I cried out in pain as a searing burning sensation flowed throughout my palm. No one heard over the chatter of the engagement. After a minute, Pabbie released my hand and we both stared at the glowing gold design etched into my palm. It was spiral with a solid star in the middle. In an instant, the design disappeared and I looked at Pabbie's shocked reaction.

"In all my years, I never thought I would meet another one," Pabbie muttered.

"Meet another what?" I urged.

He stared into my eyes, "A Traveler."

"Traveler? What is that?"

"You mean you don't know?"

I shook my head. My thoughts were swirling in a rapid pace. I was confused. What could this mean? Pabbie carefully looked around before pulling me away. I followed closely as he led me to a more secure area. He moved a rock aside revealing stacks of papers and he plucked out a yellow aged document.

Pabbie handed it to me, "This is all I have about your kind for I was warned to never tell anyone about the Travelers."

I took it carefully into my hands and eyed the paper. It was journal entry._ Pabbie's_ journal entry from a long, long time ago. I started to read.

_I have encountered the most interesting beings. They call themselves the Travelers. They hold the magical ability to transport to different realms and help the people or creatures in need. They come from a world where we are just fables and magic doesn't exist. After almost being drained of my powers, a male Traveler brought me home and told me to never tell the story of the their kind or their magic. He said it would bring great harm to our world and I must protect a certain person that would complete the cycle of destruction to all realms. I will hide this and forever keep the secret and the memory. _

I stared at the paper in horrified shock. I can travel to different worlds! That explains how I got here. I must have used my powers when I made my wish to be somewhere else. And all those people who used to harass me over the years. They were looking for help. Everything I thought I knew about my life shattered right before me. I handed back the document and raked my hands though my hair.

"I-I have m-magical powers," I stuttered. I was hoping if I said it out loud, it would make it more real. The concept was hard for me to grasp.

"I'm sorry this is so sudden. I thought you knew who you were. Once I saw you, I sensed I might have met you before. I think it was because of your Traveler energy," Pabbie explained.

"How did you come into contact with a Traveler? You wrote something tried to take your powers,"

He sighed, "My memory is very foggy for it happened decades ago. I was just named the new Elder over the trolls and a man came into our home. He threatened to harm us if we didn't give him a source of magic. I sacrificed myself for my people. He took me to this place where he planned to take my powers but I never learned why he wanted them. A very powerful Traveler saved me and returned me home."

"Why didn't he want you to tell your world about us? Was it because of that certain person?" I asked.

"Yes. He said what happened to me would happen again. He wanted to protect our world and the future target. I'm sorry I don't have many details. It was so long ago and I only scribbled down just a bit to at least recollect on the memory. The one thing I do remember clearly was his warning. 'Protect the one I speak of for the Travelers will bring more harm than good.'"

I gasped as a memory flashed through my mind. I looked down to see a very young Pabbie. A man's voice spoke. It was the same voice that had been whispering in my head.

_"If the day should come that they find this land, a savior will come to protect the chosen one."_

I held my head and groaned when the memory ended. This was too much for me. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"His warning makes me question why you're here young Traveler. Did you bring anyone else?" Pabbie spoke darkly.

"No! Please believe me Pabbie. I had no idea who I really was until today," I swore. I didn't want to mention the voice or the memory. He knew as much as I did and it would only cause more suspicion. "I have powers and but I can't use them to even get home."

"I'm sorry. If I knew more about the Travelers, I would help you use them. Although, you have to promise me when you return home, if ever, to never speak of this world," Pabbie warned.

"You have my word," I promised. Pabbie led me back to the family gathering but I was in no mood to celebrate. I walked in like a zombie unable to comprehend what I had just learned. Anna saw me and her happy expression turned to worry. She rushed over to me.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?" Anna asked. I touched underneath my eyes. Surprisingly, I was crying. The emotions started to wash over me. The anger and disappointed hit me first because I felt like my parents betrayed me with their lies. Then, the utter sadness and depression hit me when I realized I would never return home because I didn't know how to use my powers. There was no trace of the Travelers' history to even learn how because I'm the first one to arrive in decades. I opened my mouth to answer but no sound was made. Instead, I fell to the floor and started to sob in my hands. I think I finally snapped.

"We should go," I heard Kristoff say. They quickly said goodbye before helping me off the floor and back to the carriage. It was an uncomfortable ride home. Anna held me in her arms with my head on her shoulder trying to comfort me. I stayed silent letting the tears run down my face the whole way back. Once we arrived at the castle, I jumped out but I stood by to wait for them. They approached me cautiously. Anna spoke up first.

"Alexis, what-"

"I think there something you should know," I cut in. I cleared my throat because my voice cracked from crying. "The truth about how I arrived in Arendelle."


	18. Chapter 18

**Ah! Lots of feels ahead!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Anna, Kristoff, and I sat together in the lounge area. I tightly gripped my hands together as they stared at me waiting for the story.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy but bear with me," I began. I took a deep breath and continued, "I live in a different world. Not another country, I really mean world or dimension, I guess. It's a place where Arendelle and you guys are just stories. You don't exist in my world. Neither does magic or magical creatures like trolls."

They both looked at me like I was insane which I was expecting.

"If you live in this other world, how did you end up here?" Anna asked first.

"Well, I learned that I'm a Traveler. It means I have the powers to travel to different worlds. Pabbie met one before many years ago and he sensed the magic in me," I explained.

"That's my Grand Pabbie. Always blowing people's minds," Kristoff joked.

"You're telling me," I clucked. "Anyways, I had no idea I was a Traveler until today."

Anna looked confused, "So you didn't use your powers on purpose?"

I shook my head, "I think my powers were connected to my emotions. The night I came to Arendelle, I had a fight with my parents. I was so stressed with the life I was living because I thought I was disappointing them. It was an argument about something so stupid and I made a wish to be anywhere but my home. The next thing I know, a flash of light blinded me and I'm in the middle of a blizzard!"

"That explains how you knew who Sven and I were. It was creepy," Kristoff commented.

"It was because I watched- uh, I mean read the story about you guys. I was freaking out that I met the real Kristoff!" I reasoned.

"Why didn't you tell us before about where you came from?" Anna looked hurt.

I sighed, "I don't know. I thought if you knew, you wouldn't want me around. I mean don't try to tell me it doesn't sound crazy! I just wanted to get home and not make any friends. Friends would just make it harder to leave."

"Do you still want to leave?" Anna pushed. I hesitated before answering. I knew the truth. I could try to use my powers. Then, I looked at Anna's sad eyes.

"No. I can't use my powers. My search for the reason I'm here is over and I hit a dead-end. It's not a bad thing. I have a new life now and I'm happy with you guys. Besides I don't know if I can forgive my parents." I shut my eyes tight feeling the tears starting to rise. "They lied to me for 20 years. They haven't even tried looking for me! I've been here for almost three months. That's plenty of time to find me! They don't care about me!"

Anna put her hand over mine, "Don't say that! There must be a reason why they haven't found you yet."

"I can't help but feel betrayed!" I sobbed. "I'm just so confused!"

Anna and Kristoff both gave me hug. It lasted a few seconds before I stood up.

"I'll be in my room for the rest of the day," I declared and started to walk off. Anna ran in front of me.

"What should I tell her?" Anna whispered. I knew she meant Elsa.

"Just tell her the truth. I don't want to keep secrets from her," I concluded. Anna stepped to the side and I stalked to my room.

A lot of things happened in the few short hours I was inside my room. The first phase I went through was anger. I proceeded to throw things at the wall from hairbrushes to books. Then, I pulled out one of my dresses from the closet and ripped it apart. I just needed to hurt something and unfortunately, the poor dress was my victim. Once the scattered fabric littered the floor, I sank into a depression. A continuous flow tears fell from my face as I sobbed uncontrollably. I cried over the fact my parents my lied to me. I cried because I would never see my family again. I cried about how I didn't appreciate the life I had and now I needed to build a new one. I let my tears fall because I was scared of my future and living a life with voices and memories haunting me. Ones that weren't even mine. Most of all, I cried because I loved Elsa and she could never know.

When I couldn't cry anymore, I mentally snapped. I felt nothing. I thought of nothing. My soul felt empty as I lay on the hard ground. In my zombie state of mind, I asked for Gerda to bring me pillows. I used them to make a fort and I crawled inside. I curled up in the dark small space for it was my only comfort. It felt like I was in there for days before Gerda brought me my dinner. I didn't have an appetite but I forced myself to eat the soup. I sat there staring at the wall for some time when Gerda returned.

"Are you done?" she asked. I simply nodded. She didn't take the tray right away. Instead, I heard shuffling behind me so I watched her from the corner of my eye to see she was cleaning the mess I made.

"You don't have to do that," I croaked. My throat sounded raspy from sobbing earlier.

"Its okay, Miss Alexis. Princess Anna said you're in a fragile state now. I think you can use a little help."

I didn't protest again. After fixing up the room, Gerda gave my shoulder a supportive squeeze and she took the tray. I retreated back to my pillow fort when I heard the door click. Sooner or later I would enter my final phase of acceptance but for now I remained in a daze. I must have fallen asleep because a knock on the door jolted me awake. I made a small crack in my fort to peek at the door. The person knocked again.

"Alexis, can I come in?"

"Okay,"

Elsa's head popped up from behind the door. She slowly entered and closed the door. She stopped when she noticed my pillow fort.

"Are you in there?" Elsa asked.

"Yes,"

"Are you coming out?"

"Nope,"

Elsa scrunched up her face as she tried to figure a way to handle this predicament I had put her in. She gave out a sigh and waved her hand over her dress. Her tight gown with the cape transformed to something more casual. She stepped up to my fort.

"Move over. I'm coming in," she declared. She crawled into the darkness and lay by my side. I knew she was very close like that night in the snow. I couldn't see her face but she was facing me because I could feel her breath. I must have been really broken because I remained calm. My heart didn't even stir at the thought.

"Anna told me what happen today," she spoke up.

"You have some competition. You're not the only person with magic now," I joked half heartedly. "I'm just having a hard time dealing with it."

"It'll get easier. I understand having powers is difficult at first but-"

"Elsa just stop. You don't understand what I'm going through. I was kept in the dark about what I can do my whole life. At least you knew you had ice powers. I'm not saying what you went through wasn't bad. It was probably worse than my situation. I'll never understand the pain of hiding for 13 years or the fear you could hurt someone. Just like you'll never understand how it feels to be lied to for 20 years," I ranted.

Elsa didn't respond. I could imagine the stunned look that was probably on her face now. I wanted to apologize for being rude but she started to speak.

"You're right. I don't know. But what I do know is that you can't hate your parents. They have their reasons on why they kept this from you. Maybe they were protecting you. Parents do what they think is right," Elsa reasoned.

"I don't want to hate them. I really don't. But I can't believe they let me live four years of my life thinking I was crazy. When I turned sixteen, I used to see people and creatures that no one else could see. I would tell my parents and they gave me this look like I was mentally insane. I stopped telling them because I was afraid they put me in the crazy house. The visits became rarer the older I got but I was forced to live in silence. They could have stopped the pain but they didn't. I thought there was something wrong with me and no one would ever understand."

Elsa patted around the bed to find my hand. She found it and gave it a squeeze, "I do. I used to think that when I hid from the world."

I smiled for the first time all night, "I'm just glad I ended up here with you guys. It would have been tougher to get through this alone."

"We'll always be here for you," Elsa said. I felt her scoot closer to me. She tried to hug me but the position we were in made it harder. I put my arm underneath her and wrapped my other over her body. Elsa placed her head on my chest with her arms around me. I fought back the urge to shiver. Elsa was cold but I enjoyed the feeling. We stayed like that for a while and I started to feel drowsy.

"Elsa," I mumbled. She made a noise in response. "You don't have to stay. You can go to bed."

"Its fine," Elsa yawned. "I'm falling asleep anyways…"

I don't know if she said anything after that. I had already fallen asleep.

**So much emotion. I put a little tiny fluff in here. Next post should be Friday. We'll have an update on Walter and Diane and then things interesting in Arendelle. If you have questions on the memory and voice thing, you'll have to wait for all will be explained.**

**wiltar23: **Don't worry. I'm cool with begging. It makes me feel awesome because that means the story is doing well.


	19. Chapter 19

**Early update! Just one chapter for now.**

* * *

**Chapter** **19**

_(Walter's P.O.V.)_

Three months. Tomorrow would be three months. Walter's heart felt heavy as he went up the stairs. His wife was in the kitchen cleaning. She was in there cleaning yesterday too. He knew Diane had thrown herself into her domestic duties as a distraction. True, she was trying to be good wife during this painful time but Diane wasn't the same anymore. She stopped asking about Alexis. She was no longer the first one to search the map and try to track her daughter. She didn't even contact her friends or family anymore. Diane gave up. Her words repeated in his mind. The words she told him when her behavior started.

"Everyday I wake up with a broken heart. I don't know how long I can last. If I finally break, please be strong for the both of us."

Walter was determined to keep his promise. Right now he was returning the Traveler map after watching it for a good hour. He passed by his daughter's bedroom. He placed a hand on the cold hard wood. No one dared to enter the room after that night. He continued down the hall to the closet. Walter pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Inside revealed two black suits with cloaks. It was filled with a few weapons and inside a glass case was a Travelers pendant. The golden pin had been engraved with the Travelers' symbol: A spiral with a star in the middle. Diane wanted to keep some of their items just in case they changed their mind but to Walter, it was another secret they hid from their daughter. Walter placed the map back on a shelf and began to close the door. A sudden glow caught his eye and Walter yanked the door open again. The pendant was shimmering which meant someone was trying to contact him. Walter hurried to open the case so he could answer the call. He pressed the star in the center. An image appeared showing a young man on the other side.

"Hey, big brother!" the man boomed.

"Hello Roy," Walter groaned.

"I've been trying to contact you for days! Why haven't you answered?" Roy complained.

"I don't use the pendant anymore. I'm not a Traveler," Walter replied.

"Then why do you still have it?" Roy taunted.

Walter groaned once more, "Look, I don't have time for this. If you wanted to talk to me, call me on the phone like a normal person."

"I can't! I'm on a mission. You know that's what this pendant is for. To contact people when you're in another world, I mean, its basic training stuff," Roy rambled.

"I know! I know! Roy, I'm busy now. We'll talk when you're home,"

"Wait! Hear me out! I heard about my niece and I wanted to know if you've made any progress on finding her."

"No. Alexis is still missing," Walter choked out. It hurt to even say it aloud.

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm getting you a meeting with The Council," Roy declared.

"What! How!"

"I rounded up a couple of my friends and yours and we're protesting. We spread the story and now hundreds of Travelers are refusing to go on missions until you and Diane finally see The Council," Roy informed his brother.

Walter was speechless. Roxy told them the Travelers were pitted against them. Now they were joining forces to save Alexis? Maybe once they learned the real reason they needed help from The Council, they wanted to help.

"So when is this going to happen?" Walter urged.

"After this mission, The Council and I are going to have a discussion. I would have refused to come out here but there is a really bad war. Also, they wouldn't see me until I finished this mission. It might last a week or two but once it's over, I'll make arrangements and go get you guys. We're going to get Alexis back."

"She's finally coming home," Walter whispered. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. _Our prayers have finally been answered_. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard yelling.

"I have to go. I'll see you soon," Roy said goodbye. Walter could barely contain his excitement. He threw the pendant back in the case and closed the doors. Walter wanted to go downstairs, grab his wife, and tell her they would finally see their daughter again. But Walter didn't even turn around. Reality hit him before he made that mistake. What if the meeting didn't go well? Roy wasn't the best at negotiations and The Council might refuse to see them after all. Walter couldn't lift Diane's spirits just to break her heart again. Walter didn't want to keep this from her but he had no choice. Walter sighed heavily and turned around. Walter only took a few steps before stopping. Alexis's door was open. He carefully approached the doorway and saw Diane standing in the middle of it.

"Diane?"

She looked at him, tears falling from her eyes, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Roy is getting a meeting with The Council."

Her statement shocked him. Diane must have overheard the conversation with his brother.

"Yes, but we can't get our hopes up. You know how Councilman James can be."

"I don't care. This is the closest we can get to finally seeing them," Diane's cold eyes pierced Walter's. "I gave up. I lost hope. I feel like the worst mother who has ever lived."

"You were heartbroken," Walter addressed.

"That doesn't matter. I should have stayed strong!" Diane cried. She grabbed a picture of Alexis off a dresser. "I'm back and this time, I'm not giving up. The Council will see us and return Alexis home. I will fight and die trying."

Walter took his wife's hand, "You won't be fighting alone."

* * *

**A/N: So it's a little shorter than I expected but this was important. Anyways, I'm excited for the next two chapters but you guys will have to wait until Saturday. Don't kill me! I promise it will be worth it! Now it's time to respond to some reviews.**

**Aky-Sana: **Yes! My fluffy was successful! This was suppose to go up tomorrow but surprise!

**CookieTheif666: **No kissing yet! The time will come soon.

**chloebeauvais.7: **Thank you! I wanted to show how Alexis and Elsa can use each other for support.

**wiltar23: **Yes! We finally have a ship name, well sort of. It will remain ElsAlexis because their names are too hard to mash together.

**paulzen: **Welcome to my story! Thank you for your awesome review and ta da! I bring another chapter. Interesting look for Alexis I might add. Thalia was represented differently in the movie than in the book so I had to read the comment again.

**Mort Dans La Nuit: **Ha! I updated earlier than I said. Yay my fluffies are awesome. I'm so happy.

**So if you read my reviews or response to wiltar23, we have a somewhat ship name. ElsAlexis! (Damn me for having such an unmashable name.) Now all I need is art/drawings for me to be complete. If guys have thought of any ideas for a name, I actually would like to hear them. Okay bye bye until Saturday!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: As I promised, two awesome chapters! Please prepare your feels.**

** Besides listening to the Frozen album, some songs have helped me with this story. I now dedicate this chapter to Do I Wanna Know by the Arctic Monkeys.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa scribbled on a piece of paper. Her boredom was slowly killing her because she was given stacks of paperwork to finish but Elsa was not in the mood. Frustrated, Elsa threw the pen down and got up to stretch. She wandered over to window. There she saw Anna, Olaf, and Alexis playing in the gardens. Elsa sighed as she watched Alexis from a far, Of course she felt just a bit creepy doing this but she couldn't help it. She felt her heart always skip a beat when she saw Alexis. It seemed like the trio was playing hide n' seek. Olaf was walking in circles while Anna hid behind a bush and Alexis was crouching behind a tree. Elsa placed her index finger on the window and outlined a heart out of frost around Alexis. Realizing what she had done, Elsa clenched her fist letting a thick layer of ice coat the window.

_You need to stop with this silly crush!_ Elsa scolded herself. She left the window and slumped back into her chair. Elsa knew in her heart this more than infatuation. She truly loved Alexis. It killed her everyday that she was forced to keep her feelings to herself. Elsa felt like she was on the edge of breaking down and telling Alexis the truth. When she woke up in Alexis's arms the other day, Elsa had a mixture of ecstasy and fear running through veins. Elsa snuggled her head into Alexis's chest before running off like someone had set her on fire. She was expecting a lot of tension that morning but since Alexis was still recovering from her nervous break down; their friendship was back to normal. The way it used to be before Elsa's feelings developed. Elsa knew their tension was about her strange behavior lately. She feared Alexis suspected that she had feelings for her. She just wanted to relax during this period of peace and she was determined to control herself. Alexis had enough problems. She didn't need Elsa jumping on top of the pile when she was struggling to balance everything. Elsa hunched over her paperwork trying to distract herself for the time being.

* * *

Elsa carefully tucked her paperwork under arm as she hurried to deliver them to an advisor. Her deadline was in three days but she finished it in a matter of hours. Elsa was surprised to see night had already fallen over the kingdom when she was finally done. Being stuck in the room wasn't fun but it was worth staying out of Alexis's way for the day. She suddenly came to a stop when laughter rang in her ears. Elsa saw the door to the lounge cracked open.

"C'mon, can you try to be happy?" Anna said. Elsa crept a little closer.

"I am happy! I just remembered today's April 3rd," Alexis responded.

"Yeah, so?"

"It's been three months since I've been home. I'm just trying to process it,"

"Oh..."

"It's fine. I'm fine. I have a new life with you guys. I'm just surprised it _only_ been three months. It felt like a lot longer,"

"Well I'm glad you ended up here. It's nice having a friend like you. Are you sure you're not sad?"

"Just a little. I'll feel better tomorrow. One day at a time, right?"

Elsa left them alone. She hurried and dropped of the papers in the advisors' office. They'll find it in the morning. Right now, Elsa was on a mission. Alexis was still sad. She could feel it. So Elsa had to find a way to cheer up her friend and push her feelings to the side. She leaned on the wall trying to figure what she could do. Elsa made a little flurry of snowflakes as she thought. _Wait! That's it!_ They could have another snow night, the first time didn't end so well but Elsa could make up for that tonight. She remembered how big Alexis smiled that night. _It'd be nice to see her smile... Ah! Stop! No feelings, just friendship._

Elsa skipped to the lounge but she found it empty. _They were just here_, she thought. _Maybe they went to bed._ Elsa carefully checked each room she passed on the way to Alexis's bedroom just in case they moved to another location. A few seconds later, she found herself outside Alexis's door. Elsa reached up to knock but hesitated. Maybe this was a bad idea. What if Alexis didn't want to see her? Could she really keep her feelings hidden for the night knowing she just hid in her study all day just to avoid Alexis? The negatives thoughts made Elsa doubt her intentions so she decided to walk away. She'll try again...

"Elsa? What are doing?"

She turned abruptly and saw Alexis a couple of feet away. Alexis stepped closer.

"Did you need something?" Alexis asked.

"You actually," Elsa blurted. She then realized how that sounded. "No! I don't need you! I meant I was looking for you! Ugh... I'm sorry."

Alexis laughed but Elsa wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"It's alright," Alexis said. "What did you need to see me about?"

"Well... I was wondering if you wanted to go outside. I thought we could play in the snow again like we did before or I could show you some tricks. Unless you're tired and we could do it another time," Elsa suggested.

"Of course!" Alexis answered immediately. "Lead the way, Snow Queen."

Elsa beamed and quickly took Alexis to the courtyard. She didn't want to be bothered during her time with Alexis and no guards patrolled around that area. When they arrived, Elsa made sweeping motions with her arms to cover the ground with snow.

"What should we do first?" Elsa asked her.

"You said you can do tricks. Dazzle me with ice powers," Alexis said dramatically.

"Like this?" Elsa opened her palm revealing a small block of ice. With her other hand, she used her magic to carefully sculpt Olaf. She handed it to Alexis.

"Aw! It's so adorable! It's all cute and tiny!" Alexis gushed. "The details are amazing. Its looks exactly like him except it's smaller. Can you make more sculptures?"

Elsa simply nodded before getting to work. It seemed like hours had passed as Elsa made sculpture after sculpture out of either ice or snow. It didn't matter how many she made. Just seeing Alexis light up was worth every second. Still, she had to admit she was bit tired. Elsa started to massage her sore arms.

"Should we stop for tonight? I'm sure you're exhausted by now," Alexis commented.

"No, I'm fine. If I can make an ice castle in a minute, a few statues aren't going hurt," Elsa assured her.

"How about one more sculpture and then we head off to bed?" Alexis reasoned.

"Deal. What should I make?"

"Hmm. Oh, I know," Alexis jumped in front of her, "How about me?"

Elsa was shocked, "You?"

"Sure, I always wanted a mini ice me. Well, not always but I do now. Should I pose?" Alexis struck her pose with one arm on her hip and one on her head. Elsa busted out giggling.

"Stop being weird and stand like a normal person," Elsa instructed.

"Oh Elsa, you should know by now I'm a weirdo,"

"I do. Now stand still and close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise."

Alexis shut her eyes and placed her hands behind her back. Elsa created a block of ice as big as herself. She wanted to create a life-size statute of Alexis. She prayed it looked okay in the end because never in her lifetime had she attempted to recreate another person. She focused all energy as she lifted her arms. Elsa's gaze flickered between Alexis and the ice block while she moved her arms and hands in slow steady movements. The icy wind swirled around the ice carving carefully. Elsa closed her eyes letting her feelings contribute to process as well. She thought of Alexis's features from the way her hair framed her face to her beautiful smile that lit up the room. Elsa thought of how enchanted she was when she looked into those chocolate brown eyes for the first time. Elsa remembered holding Alexis as she cried during the times she hit rock bottom. She put all her love into this one statue because it had to be perfect. It was for _her_.

Then, Elsa suddenly stopped working. Her eyes remained closed but she was trembling. She slowly opened her eyes and almost gasped. Elsa was staring into Alexis's carbon copy. The statue was so life-like, Elsa was afraid it might actually come to life. Every detail was perfect and it even took Elsa's breath away.

"Elsa? Is it done?" Alexis asked. Her words fell on to deaf ears. Alexis waited a few more seconds before speaking up again, "Okay, I can't wait anymore! I'm peeking!"

Alexis opened her eyes. Her smile turned into an expression of utter shock. Alexis stepped closer to the sculpture. She slowly reached forward and gently touched the ice. It was silent for a while. Elsa stood by nervously because she couldn't tell if Alexis liked it or not. She finally turned to face Elsa.

"I'm speechless. It's absolutely breathtaking! It's like I'm looking in a mirror!" Alexis praised. She threw her arms around Elsa.

"Thank you," Alexis whispered. Elsa hugged back. They both pulled back just a little but neither one of them let go. Elsa once again found herself locking eyes with the girl she was absolutely crazy for. No one said a word but Elsa wasn't sure what to do next. She felt her heart beating fast and her head was spinning. They were too close. Elsa was going to explode. It seemed like her emotions started to take control because Elsa slowly lifted her right hand and gently placed on Alexis's cheek. Alexis didn't react and continued to stare into Elsa's eyes. Elsa wanted to lean in. She didn't want to hide anymore. She wanted to just admit her true feelings and stop the suffering. All she had to do was lean in...

"Elsa?" Alexis breathed. The girl sounded scared. Elsa felt herself come back to her senses. _No! Stop! You'll ruin everything,_Elsa screamed in her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and dropped her hand. She turned away from Alexis.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Elsa stated coldly. She started to stalk away and leave behind the mess that almost erupted.

"Elsa, stop!" Alexis yelled. Elsa obeyed and stood her ground. She refused to turn around.

"Did I do something wrong? I just need to know."

Elsa gritted her teeth, "No, it's me. I can't stay. I'm sorry."

"Don't lie to me! Please just tell me so I can fix it. I can't ignore the tension anymore!"

Elsa cringed at the pain in her voice. _You're hurting her. That's all you ever do. You hurt people_. "Everything is fine."

"No, it's not," Alexis insisted. "I want to believe it is but we both know it's not. Please just tell me. All I want is the truth."

"The truth," Elsa squeaked. Tears started to roll down her face. _I can't..._

"Yes, please. You know you can tell me. I just need to know."

Elsa spun around to face her. Alexis was also crying. She walked back to Alexis until they were face to face.

"Do you really want to know the truth?"

Alexis hesitated but then she nodded, "Yes, that's all I want."

_This is it. You can't hide anymore,_Elsa thought. Then a sudden wave of relief washed over her. She didn't want to hide anymore. She was fed up with suppressing her emotions. Elsa was not going to let her fear dictate her life. Elsa loved her and she needed to know. She wanted to be free so she let it go. Elsa grabbed Alexis's face and crashed their lips together. It seemed like time had stopped. The world around them had disappeared because they were finally sharing the kiss Elsa had dreamed of for days. But then reality crashed into her happy moment when she felt Alexis stiffen. Elsa quickly pulled back looking into Alexis's shocked expression. _No, what have I done..._

"I'm sorry. I-," Elsa clasped her hand over her mouth backing away.

Alexis reached out, "Elsa, wait."

Elsa shook her head. Tears blinded her as ran away leaving an icy trail behind her.


	21. Chapter 21

**We're going back a few minutes before the kiss. Song for the chapter: As Long As You're Mine from Wicked. Yes I used a song from Wicked don't judge me.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Elsa? Is it done?" I asked. Elsa didn't answer me. I didn't hear her working so I decided to look, "Okay, I can't wait anymore! I'm peeking!"

I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped. I was expecting to see a miniature ice me. Instead, I was looking at my twin. I approached it carefully. I couldn't believe she made this for me. I gently touched my ice face admiring the details. It sent a shiver down my spine knowing Elsa had watched me so closely. I didn't want to sound conceded but it was beautiful. I turned to Elsa.

"I'm speechless. It's absolutely breathtaking! It's like I'm looking in a mirror!" I praised. I threw my arms around Elsa.

"Thank you," I whispered. Elsa hugged me back. I pulled back just a little but we kept our arms around each other. I was once again lost in her eyes. We didn't move. We didn't speak. _Kiss her_, my thoughts chanted. It would be so easy just to lean forward and let Elsa know I loved her. She reached up and placed her hand on my left cheek. I felt the moment heat up. I was scared she could hear my heart beating out my chest. _Does she like me too? Could she have feelings for me?_ If I leaned in, all my questions could be answered. What if I kiss her and she rejects me? That's when reality hit me. No she could never love you. Stop before you mess up everything.

"Elsa?" I breathed. I sounded scared. I was scared. I was afraid if we stayed like this any longer, I would make the worst mistake of my life. Elsa then closed her eyes and dropped her hand from my face.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Elsa stated coldly. She started to stalk away but I couldn't do this anymore. I had to know if she knew the truth. Was she avoiding me because she knew I loved her?

"Elsa, stop!" I yelled. Elsa obeyed and stood her ground but she refused to turn around.

"Did I do something wrong? I just need to know."

Without facing me, she answered, "No, it's me. I can't stay. I'm sorry."

"Don't lie to me! Please just tell me so I can fix it. I can't ignore the tension anymore!" I cried. Tears started to fall from my face. I felt like I everything was falling apart.

"Everything is fine."

"No, it's not," I insisted. "I want to believe it is but we both know it's not. Please just tell me. All I want is the truth."

"The truth," Elsa squeaked.

"Yes, please. You know you can tell me. I just need to know."

Elsa spun around to face me. She walked up to me until we were face to face. "Do you really want to know the truth?"

I hesitated but then I nodded, "Yes, that's all I want."

Elsa stared at me for a while before grabbing my face and pressing her lips against mine. At first, I didn't know what was happening. My heart exploded in happiness but my mind couldn't compute the moment. When I realized Elsa was kissing me, my body stiffens. _She's kissing me. She loves me too!_

Elsa felt my reaction and pulled away. I just gave her shocked look in return. I didn't know what to say. Elsa took my silence as rejection and fear crossed her face.

"I'm sorry. I-," Elsa clasped her hand over her mouth backing away.

I reached out to her, "Elsa, wait."

Elsa shook her head and she ran away. I ran after her but I slipped and fell to the floor. She had left an ice trail behind. I notice the snow started to disappear and all the sculptures crumbled to the ground. I cautiously got off the ground and followed Elsa. I had to catch up with her. I wanted to tell her I felt the same. I only reacted like that because I thought she could never love me back. _Why do you always mess things up?_ I followed the dwindling ice path to Elsa's room. She retreated back into isolation for her room was frozen shut. I struggled to move the knob.

"Elsa, please let me in," I pleaded. There was no response. "Elsa, open the door."

I didn't want to yell because it was pretty late. I would wake everyone up. I fought for a good ten minutes trying to find a way inside. Finally, I slumped to the ground desperately holding on to the doorknob. "Please don't shut me out. I need you."

I felt the door pull me forward and looked to see Elsa had opened the door slightly. Taking advantage of the situation, I pushed my way inside shutting the door behind me. The room was freezing and patches of ice covered the walls and ground. Elsa's eyes were red and puffy. Tears were still falling from her eyes.

"Alexis, I'm sor-"

I placed my hand over her mouth, "I love you."

Her eyes widened at my statement but I continued, "These past two weeks have been awful. Do you want to know why? Because everyday I had to hide my true feelings. I thought if you knew, I would lose you forever. The reason I asked you if something was wrong, was because I thought you knew the truth. I thought you were angry or upset. But then you kissed me. After all this time thinking that you could never share the same feelings, all my dreams came true. When you ran away, I was praying I didn't lose my chance. I didn't mean to react like that. I just didn't know how to express all the feelings rushing through me. But I am sure of one thing. I love you, Elsa."

I removed my hand from her mouth. Elsa looked stunned. I waited for her to laugh in my face or tell me to get out.

"I can't believe this is happening," Elsa whispered. "I feel like this a dream. I thought we had tension because you were trying to avoid me! I was scared you knew I loved you. I was trying to fight these feelings so hard. I thought you would leave if I told you the truth and that would have killed me. I didn't want to be another problem. You already had enough to deal with. I think what scared me the most was how strong my emotions were. I have never felt like this for anyone in my whole life. But now you're here and I can finally say... I love you."

I almost passed out. Hearing her say that was music to my ears. This wasn't a dream. She did love me. I pulled her closer to me removing the space between us. I wiped away her tears. Then I leaned in, gently kissing her. Elsa wrapped her arms around my neck and I held on to her waist. The kiss deepens. We didn't hold anything back. All the fear, the desperation, the relief, everything went into that kiss. Nothing mattered. It was just me and her. We both pulled back breathless. Elsa was smiling but then her face fell.

"What's wrong?" I urged. Was she changing her mind?

"What are we going to do? Alexis, I love you but people aren't going to accept this." Elsa acknowledged. Her eyes widened, "What will my sister think?"

"Anna is okay with it. She interrogated me until I told her that I liked you. She was the one pushing me to tell you. That's why she locked us in the library," I explained.

Elsa groaned, "She can never mind her own business."

"At least we can check her off. Anna will be happy for us."

Elsa sighed, "The kingdom wouldn't. My advisors would keep us apart. I can't lose you!"

I cupped her face with my hands making her look at me, "You're not going to lose me. Look, let's talk about this tomorrow. I just want to enjoy this moment. I love you and you love me. Nothing is going to change that. Just for tonight, let's push away our problems and be happy."

"Alright," Elsa agreed. She took my hands into her own, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

I nodded. I reached for her braid and broke the ice crystal holding it together. Elsa shook out her hair letting it flow down her shoulders. I took a platinum lock into my hand.

"I always liked the way you look with your hair down," I complimented. Elsa blushed. We both got into her bed. I held Elsa in my arms. Just like the day in the pillow fort. She snuggled her head into my chest. I kissed her forehead and a smile graced her lips. I then realized how perfectly she fit against me. It was almost like I was meant to be holding her right now. I held on to her tighter trying to prove to myself that this was really happening. I felt myself start to doze off. Then a voice broke through my thoughts.

_Protect her._ It was that voice again. Still, even that couldn't ruin this moment.

_I will_, I told the voice before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: It finally happened! Now our ship is finally starting to set sail. Almost. Still one complication ahead in the next chapter. After that, lot's of fluffiness! Anyways I'm in utter shock! 71 follows and 37 favorites! You guys are amazing and I'm so happy this story is doing great. Thank you everyone for being great supporters! Now to respond your reviews.**

**chloebeauvais.7:** Eh, don't feel bad. I don't either. Get ready for the fluffies! A lot more are coming.

**luzchav: **Thanks for the positive feedback. Hope you enjoyed these two chapters.

**Aky-Sana:** Looking forward to the fan art! I laughed at the hungry comment.

**paulzen:** I can't say how many for sure. For now, I can definitely say I have around 12 more chapters planned out.

**thesupremeone34: **Interesting mash up. I love the presentation.

**I've got a couple of ship names and I love all of them. But I think I my favorite was Elsis from a guest. Our line up is ElsAlexis** _(wiltar23)_,** Elsis** _(Guest)_,** AlElsa** _(Aky-Sana)_,** and Elsexis** _(thesupremeone34)_.** If you have one let me know or tell me which one is your favorite.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. My school life is pulling me away from my computer and plus my laptop broke. Now I have to fight my sisters and dad for the house computer.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

My eyes slowly blinked open. Through the window, I saw that the sun barely peeking out from the horizon. _I still have a few more minutes. Why am I so cold?_ With my eyes closed, I hit around the bed for my blanket but I hit something else in the process.

"Ow," someone groaned. I looked to my side and saw that I hit Elsa in the head.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I forgot I was sleeping in Elsa's bed. She was on her side with her back facing me. I scooted closer and slid my arms around her.

"Stop, I'm sleeping," Elsa whined. Still, she smiled.

"Just enjoy it," I smirked. _It would be nice to wake up like this every morning._ Then something else crossed my mind. I woke up like a normal person. I didn't jump up clutching my heart and breathe like I ran a marathon. I felt safe and secure for the first time in three months. Elsa placed her hand over mine. Maybe she was what I needed.

Our happy moment ended when there was a knock at the door. We both jumped at the sound.

"Queen Elsa, we received your paperwork. There are still a few things we have to go over,"

Elsa cleared her throat, "Just let me get ready and I'll meet you in the Conference room."

We heard him leave and I let out a breath I was holding. I rolled off the bed and tied up my hair.

"I better get back to my room," I said. Elsa walked up to me.

"We still need to talk," she told me.

I sighed, "I know but what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure," Elsa replied. "Can you give me the day to think about it? Once I figure it out, I'll go find you and we'll talk."

"Okay, I'll see you later," I gave her a smile and turned to leave. Elsa pulled me back and pecked my cheek.

"It doesn't mean we won't be together. I'm going to make it work,"

"I know you will," I kissed her forehead and headed out the door. I looked around for any servants before sneaking back to my room. I hurried to get ready before breakfast. I took a quick bath (I miss my shower!), got dressed, and brushed my hair. As I was about to head to the dining room, Anna burst through my door.

"I need your help!" Anna exclaimed.

"What happened?" I wondered.

Anna plopped on my bed, "It's the wedding. I've been lazy about planning it and that's the reason I pushed the date back. Now I only have a month left! We are literally getting married on May 4th and its April 4th! I haven't even sent out the invitations yet!"

"Anna! The invitations? Really?" I scolded.

"I know! I'm awful! This is why I need you to help me plan today,"

"Why can't Kristoff help you?"

"He has to start on his etiquette lessons. Plus, he'll get frustrated with all decisions we have to make. I have to pick out decorations, do the invitations, and make a seating chart by tonight. He would be bored."

"So, I'm stuck doing all that stuff with you?"

Anna gave me a big smile, "Aren't you lucky?"

"This is going to take all day!" I complained.

"Please! Be a good best friend! I'll let you be a bridesmaid!" Anna pleaded.

"Oh, so I wasn't a bridesmaid in the first place?" I scoffed.

"No, you were but I'm just trying to sweeten the deal,"

I threw my hands in the air, "Fine, I'll help you."

Anna clapped, "Yay! Let's get started!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Do you want to reconsider-"

"Nope," Anna cut off her planner. She took the two cards and ripped them in half. Well, The Southern Isles and Weselton were definitely out.

"Very well then, should we start on the seating for the wedding ceremony?" The wedding planner asked. I raised my hand to ask a question. Last time I interrupted her, she nearly bit my head off. The lady gave me an annoyed look so I took it as permission to speak.

"Why is there a seating chart? Where I come from, we have a chart for the celebration afterwards not for the actual ceremony. It's a first come, first serve basis unless you're family."

She scowled, "Kingdoms with better personal relations or political agreements are closer than the others. Do you know how embarrassing it would be to put the Eastern Islands in front of Corona, one of our biggest trade partners? It would be a catastrophe!"

"Then I guess you handle this by yourself," I shot back.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think Anna knows about these political matters. Since you know so much, I think you should arrange the seating," I proposed.

Anna jumped up, "Sounds good to me! We'll do more wedding stuff later. C'mon Alexis, let's go!"

We ran out giggling at the planner's shocked expression.

"Boy is she mad!" Anna chuckled.

"It serves her right! She's been rude all day!" I countered.

"I can't argue with that," Anna agreed. "I'm going to find Kristoff and see how his lessons went. I'll see you in the morning."

I waved as she walked off to the stables, "Good night."

I walked back to my room. I felt bad that I didn't get to see Elsa today. I hoped she made her decision by now but it was probably too late to ask. I opened my door and saw Elsa sitting on my bed. She was reading a notebook so I cleared my throat to alert my presence. Elsa jumped and dropped the notebook.

"Oh, hi! I heard you were planning with Anna so I decided to wait for you here," Elsa explained.

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting you. What are you reading?" I picked up the notebook and I felt my heart drop to my feet. It was the same notebook I doodled Elsa's name or write about my frustrations during low moments. Most of the entries were about her. Embarrassed, I quickly threw it back in the drawer where I usually hid it.

Elsa played with her braid and avoided my gaze, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snooped around your belongings. I was bored and I got carried away."

"No, I mean, I shouldn't be embarrassed. You already know how I feel. Anyways, did you figure out a solution?" I said trying to change the subject.

Elsa nodded but she didn't say anything.

"Well?" I urged.

"I did find a way for us to be together but I'm not sure if you'll agree," Elsa began. "I think it's too hard to just announce our relationship. I barely won the favor of my people after the brief Eternal Winter. Something like this could result in an uglier conflict especially since I'm supposed to find a King and produce an heir."

"So are you saying we can't be together?" I choked out. I don't think I could handle that. Not after all this.

Elsa approached me, "No, of course not! I want to be with you but the only way this can work is if we hide the truth. That means behind closed doors we can be together and do what couples do. But in public, we have to act like friends. I don't want to keep it a secret but it's the only way."

I bit my lip. I really didn't want to hide. I hated that we had to be ashamed of our feelings. But I had to remember that even in my world, there were people who absolutely hated homosexuals. She was right. No one would understand. Also, I couldn't be selfish. There was a lot more at stake for Elsa. The kingdom would riot and they could overthrow her and Anna. If anything happened to them because of me, I would never forgive myself.

Elsa sighed, "I understand if it's too much. I'll give you some time to think about it."

Elsa didn't have time to even turn around when I pulled her into my arms.

"I'll do it. You're worth keeping it a secret. You better feel pretty special right now," I teased. Elsa rolled her eyes and laughed. She leaned forward and gently kissed me. Her hands traveled up my arms to my neck. I pulled back.

"What was that?" I questioned.

Elsa smirked, "Is it true that you find my cold touch _intoxicating_?"

I gave out a groan covering my red face with my hands, "Remind me to burn that notebook!"

Elsa busted up into a fit of giggles, "I'm going to take that as a yes!"

I spun her around and escorted her out of my room, "Okay, now that you're done embarrassing me, it's time for bed. You still have kingdom to run, Snow Queen."

"Wait, you're not coming with me?" she asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I would like to, but isn't that risky? We're trying to keep this a secret."

"No will know," Elsa assured me. "Besides, we'll tell them we had a sleepover or something."

"I'm not sure,"

Elsa pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes, "Please,"

"Not the face! Ugh, okay fine! But it's just for tonight,"

I grabbed a nightgown and headed back to Elsa's room. _Just for tonight then back to your own bed_, I promised myself. I said that next night and the night after that... and the night after that.

Let's just say I don't sleep in the guest room anymore.

**Yay! Our ship is finally sailing! All aboard the _S.S. Elsis_! Yes that is our ship name. Anyways since my life is hectic, I promise to update at least once a week. All upcoming chapters will be fluffy moments and the development of Alexis and Elsa's relationship! I do have ideas already planned but if you guys have any prompt ideas please PM me. I would love suggestions! I will now respond to reviews.**

**Kohaku Zelpher: **Thank you for the feedback. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**chloebeauvais.7: **Always enjoy seeing your reviews! More fluffs to come.

**wiltar23:** You better believe it! There are twelve planned chapters and maybe more with incoming prompt ideas!

**Aky-Sana: **I totally understand! I was really trying to avoid that but I was having trouble finding a different way. They won't be saying it any time soon. I'm going to play it off as in-the-moment kind of I love you.

**irvz143:** _Thank you for the positive review!__  
_

**APV5: **Hope you enjoyed the story update!

**CookieTheif666: **Lots of romantic stuff. Maybe a fight or two. Relationships are complicated. Especially for these two.

**ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet: **Elsis is what it shall be!

**Mort Dans La Nuit: **You're really going to like future chapters! Yes! I nailed the awkward moment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I dragged in another pile of books into the library. I've been lazy about bringing them back after learning about my Traveler secret. Since Elsa was in a meeting, I decided it was time to return them. Luckily this was my last pile. I placed each one back in place. I couldn't help but search for something about my race. If the King collected books from all his travels, then it was possible for him to at least have one on Travelers. Maybe Pabbie was wrong. I couldn't be the only one. Could I? My eyes skimmed over titles in front of me. _There had to be something._

A sudden pair of hands roughly grabbed my shoulders. My body stiffened and my instincts took over. In a quick movement, I turned and pinned the person to the nearby wall with my right arm. I raised my left hand aiming for their throat but I stopped when a pair of aquamarine eyes stared back into mine.

I immediately pull back once I recognized Elsa. Her expression was filled with fear and shock. I stared down at my hands.

"Elsa, I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that! I-I didn't mean to..." My voice trailed off. I took a step towards her but I backed away because I was afraid of hurting her again.

"It's okay! Just remind me not to scare you again," Elsa joked. I watched her gently rub her chest where I pinned her down. Guilt struck me once again. I can't believe I attacked my girlfriend! It's even worse that I almost choked her! Something was wrong. I could feel my strength growing. Ever since I started my relationship with Elsa, I was more on edge especially when I was with her. Lost in my thoughts, I flinched when Elsa touched me.

"No, stop. Let me calm down first," I warned. I turned away from her.

"You're trembling. Alexis, I'm fine. It was a mistake," Elsa tried to comfort me. I shook my head. She went in front of me. Elsa pushed my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. She gave me a small smile, "It's funny how the tables have turned."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm always afraid that I'm going to hurt you with my magic. Now it's you who's afraid of hurting me,"

"I want to protect you. I don't think slamming you into a wall is a great way to start,"

Elsa took my hands and leaned her forehead against mine, "Look, everything is okay. I'm right here."

I closed my eyes. I could feel my nerves instantly calm down. Usually I'm the support system in different situations. It felt weird but nice to be on other side. Elsa's lips brushed mine as if asking permission to kiss me. I held back my laugh. She was still a bit awkward when came to being intimate. I couldn't blame her because this was her first relationship. I guess the fun part was helping Elsa along the way. I kissed her back.

Maybe I was still in the honeymoon period but I have to say each kiss was more magical than the last. The past couple of days have been pure bliss. Our plan had worked so far. No one knew about us.

Then someone squealed.

Elsa and I jumped away from each other. I look to see who had caught us. My rapid heart beat slowed down when I saw it was Anna. Anna had covered her mouth with both hands and her eyes were wide. Elsa refused to let me tell Anna because she wanted to wait. _Well now she knows._

Elsa spoke first, "Anna, I can explain. Please don't be angry."

"I'm not mad at you Elsa," Anna responded. She stormed up to me, "But I am mad at you! How could you keep this from me? I was the one who was begging you to tell her!"

I raised my hands up in defense, "Whoa! Don't kill me! I wanted to tell you but it was your sister's idea to wait for the 'right time'!"

"I thought she would overreact!" Elsa said defensively. Anna gave her a dirty look.

"You were going to be the first person we told," I added. Anna stepped up to me.

"Well now there's only one thing to do," Anna said. I gulped. She then embraced me with a giant hug, "I'm so happy for you!"

I laughed and hugged her back. Anna pulled away and she went over to Elsa taking her hand, "So when did this happen? How did she tell you?" Anna's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Surprisingly enough, Elsa told me!" I revealed.

Anna gasped, "So I was right?"

I nodded and Anna squealed again. I smiled at Elsa, "I told you she would be happy."

"Are you kidding me? This is amazing!" Anna exclaimed. She turned to her sister, "So when are you making the announcement?"

Elsa looked confused, "Announcement?"

"You know, when are you going to tell the Royal Council you don't need anymore suitors?" Anna gestured towards me, "Alexis is courting you now, right?"

Elsa and I exchanged looks. I tried to explain first, "Anna, you can't tell anyone about this."

"Why not?" Anna pouted.

"They wouldn't understand," Elsa continued. "I'm supposed to find a prince, get married, and have an heir. If they find out I'm with a woman, they could try to separate us."

"Or throw you guys off the throne. I could imagine the kingdom being outraged," I put in.

Anna looked angry, "That isn't fair! You should be able to love who you want!"

Elsa sighed, "It would be that easy if I wasn't queen. But for now, you have to promise to keep this a secret. Please Anna, I'm begging you."

Anna looked at me and I gave her a reassuring smile. Anna sighed, "Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut. I don't agree with this but I promise to keep your secret."

"Thanks Anna," I chirped giving her another hug.

"I know I'm amazing!" Anna bubbled.

"Oh dear," Elsa groaned. We all ended up giggling. Anna then took a step back analyzing us.

I gave her a strange look, "What are you doing?"

"I'm comparing you guys. I've just noticed you two are like yin and yang," Anna commented. I took a good look at Elsa. Wow, Anna was right. I've never noticed how different we were. I had long black hair, brown eyes, and a peachy skin tone. I felt pretty dark compared to Elsa's porcelain skin, blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair.

"I guess opposites do attract," Elsa observed. I chuckled but an important issue popped up suddenly in my mind. Something I need to discuss with Elsa.

"Um, Anna, can you give me a second with Elsa?" I asked.

"Oh, do you want to be _alone_?" Anna wiggled her eyebrows. Elsa turned bright red.

"Not like that!" I snapped.

"No need to explain. I'll be outside and keep a look out in case you take a while," Anna sauntered out the door closing it.

"She loves to embarrass me," Elsa mumbled.

"That's what sisters are for," I stated. I took her hand, "We need to be more careful. That could have been anyone walking through the door. We're just lucky it was Anna."

Elsa nodded, "We just have to be more aware of our surroundings. I think this slip up scared us straight."

"You can say that again! I thought this was the end to everything!"

Elsa squeezed my hand, "Unfortunately, you're still stuck with me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," I kissed her cheek. "Let's go outside. I don't want your sister getting any ideas!"

We laughed as we left the library hand in hand.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"I was thinking Miss Alexis could wear this one,"

I swear I was _this _close to strangling this bitch. Ms. Perri, the wedding planner, was out to get me after upsetting her about the seating chart thing. Today Anna had to pick bridesmaid dresses and Ms. Perri decided to have me wear a shapeless floor length gown. It was a very ugly shade of pearl pink with a high collar and long sleeves.

"Uh, are there other options?" Anna questioned.

"What about this one?" Ms. Perri offered. She pulled out another awful dress. This one was a bright pink puffy ball gown. I would look like a woman from the French Revolution.

"No!" I snapped. "You said you brought the best dresses from the around the country and _these_ are my options!"

Ms, Perri gave me a look of disdain, "Excuse me, I'm trying to focus on Princess Anna's wedding. I needed dresses as soon as possible and this is what I got. Maybe you should try to be less selfish and worry about your friend than about how you'll look at _her_ wedding."

I clenched my fists. I could feel my angry slowly take over. I felt like I was about to lose control. Suddenly, the voice entered my mind. _Control yourself. You're better than this_, it whispered. Usually I was annoyed when he spoke to me but today I needed him. I don't know why but his words soothed me. Anna reached over and gave my shoulder a supportive squeeze before approaching her planner.

"I don't appreciate you insulting my friend," Anna spoke boldly.

"Princess Anna, I didn't-"

Anna stuck out get hand to cut off Ms. Perri, "I don't need your excuses. I would get rid of you but you have helped me a great deal. So I command you treat my friend with respect and find her an appropriate dress."

"No need," I objected, "I actually know someone in town who can make me a dress."

"Oh, well, why don't we call them to the castle?" Anna suggested. "What's their name?"

I smiled, "Why, the fabulous Charles Montgomery!"

* * *

It didn't take long before the young man burst through the door. Mr. Montgomery bowed before Anna.

"I'm sorry I took so long Princess Anna. I wasn't expecting to be summoned," he apologized.

"I completely understand. My friend suggested we hire you to design my bridesmaid dresses," Anna explained.

"Hi, Mr. Montgomery!" I greeted. He looked at me I surprise.

"Oh, hello! I see you kept your promise," he mentioned

"I told you even the Princess and Queen would know you're name," I reminded him. "I need your help once again. If you don't make me a dress, I'm stuck with those two."

Her turned to see Ms. Perri's choices and reeled back in disgust, "Who would ever think of designing these monstrosities! Burn them! I don't even want them in my presence!"

"Then what do you want to do?" Ms. Perri spat.

"I'll take measurements of the bridesmaids and I'll head back to my shop and start designing. It might take a few days but they will be done before next week,"

"Fantastic!" Anna beamed.

"How many ladies will I be measuring today?" He asked.

"Besides Alexis, it's just my sister. She's busy but she should be done soon," Anna informed him. Then, right on cue, Elsa walked into the room. "Oh, never mind! Here she is!"

"Well it seems like everything is working out in here. Anna, come with me to try on your dress. Then we'll see what Elsa thinks," Ms. Perri instructed. Anna waved as she exited the room.

"Did I miss something?" Elsa was puzzled.

"We're getting measured for our bridesmaid dresses," I caught her up. Mr. Montgomery started to wrap the tape measure around me.

"I already told Anna I can make my dress," Elsa complained.

"She told me to give you a message if you said that.'My wedding, my rules.'"

Mr. Montgomery finished writing down my measurements and gestured for Elsa to come over, "Please stand right here, Your Majesty."

Elsa cautiously approached him. He grabbed her arm and started his work. Mr. Montgomery didn't believe in personal space. Elsa on the other hand kept cringing when he got too close. She was very uncomfortable, especially when he had to measure her bust. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stifle my laugh. Elsa glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

Mr. Montgomery wrote down Elsa's measurements as he spoke, "Well I'm all done here. I'll be back in a couple of days with the finish product. Good day my Queen. Good day Miss Alexis."

We both said goodbye as he left the room. Once he left the room, Elsa punched my arm.

"Ow! Why are you attacking me?" I cried.

"That's for laughing at me," Elsa scolded.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" I defended myself. Elsa then pulled me closer to her and kissed me.

She pulled back, "You're just lucky we're together."

I was about to kiss her again until I heard people approaching. I sat in a nearby chair and pretended to look bored as everyone walked in the room.

Ms. Perri entered first, "Introducing our bride to be!"

She stepped aside letting Anna pass. I gasped. Anna looked absolutely amazing! The dress was long-sleeved and floor length. The rosary design decorated the skirt in a silver thread. The bodice fit snug and small pearls were beaded into the circular neckline. Anna smiled so bright, she lit up the entire room.

I rushed to her, "Anna you look beautiful! Kristoff won't be able to take his eyes off you!"

Elsa took her sister's hand, "It looks amazing on you."

"Are you sure you don't want to save it for your own wedding?" Anna urged.

Elsa shook her head, "Mom would be happy you're wearing it. It's going to be a while before I get married so enjoy the dress."

My heart fell when she said that. I knew Elsa didn't have any interest in suitors before I came along. Still, I doubted I could ever marry her. _Slow down! You don't even know if this relationship can make it to marriage. It can end tomorrow!_

I felt someone shake me. I blinked, "What?"

"I asked you if you and Elsa wanted to come help me with more wedding preparations," Anna repeated.

"Oh, yes I'll help," I agreed. Anna went to change back into her clothes. Elsa took my hand once they were gone.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. I was lost in thought," I replied. I walked towards the door, "We should wait outside."

"Alright," Elsa followed close behind. I didn't want her to worry about me but I had to think things over on my own.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So I posted up two chapters but I apologize for this one if it was boring. It was kind of a filler because I wasn't in the mood to write. I just discovered a live journal about this story. The owner basically said the story sucks and my writing skills suck. Although they did say that they enjoyed some parts of the story, overall they weren't impressed. I was pretty discouraged because like many people on this site, I want to be an author. I was mad because instead of reviewing or sending a PM, they decided to create this pretty mean blog journal thing. There are two reasons why I'm telling you guys.**

**1. If you guys have criticisms, please don't hesitate to tell me. I want to improve my writing and make this story even better. Leave a review or PM.**

**2. I want to thank all 92 followers and 56 favorites. You guys having been supporting this story and helping me believe in myself. Also thank you to all who leave reviews because you guys encourage me to continue. If it wasn't for you guys, I don't think I could do this.**

**Sorry if I got all mushy on you guys but I truly want to thank you! And for the person who wrote that journal, thanks for the publicity. I'm hoping people read it, give my story a chance, and disagree with you.**

**I know not everyone will like my story but it will not stop me from pursuing my dream or stop me from writing this story. Now I'll respond to my reviews.**

_**SuperSaiyan529:**_ Love that enthusiasm!

_**AVP5:**_ I love how you're so polite! Thanks again for the prompt ideas!

_**darksaber92:**_ Thank you so much! This story does have a plot line I'm following but the prince idea will definitely be a prompt idea. I put Alexis's hair color in the previous chapter but it's black. I had to update her description since the first one was so long ago. I'm so happy you love this story. I wish it was real too! Maybe Disney might put it in the sequel haha! Of course they'll have to gender bend Alexis but still worth it haha!

_**chloebeauvais.7:**_ Yup just a little more wedding craziness! It's even crazier when you have a new couple hiding around the castle. Aw yeah, they are pretty cute!

_**wiltar23:**_ Many more updates there shall be! I almost forgot about the wedding after writing about Elsa and Alexis and the parents. There will be little scenes here and there.

_**irvz143:**_ Sorry for the long updates. I tried to update since it's a 3 day weekend and I succeeded! I'm so happy you look forward to my story.

_**Mort Dans La Nuit:**_ I may not be able to hear the clapping but I can feel the energy. I promise the next chapter will have a better fluffy scene!

_**Sapphire Della Robbia:**_ Interesting ship name. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**One last note, I'm still taking prompt ideas if you have any.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: A small fluffy just like I promised. I chose Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum as my background music. **

**Chapter 25**

I stared at the ceiling unable to sleep. I tried not to move because Elsa was snuggled in my arms. I closed my eyes listening to her light snoring and inhaled her sweet perfume. Usually that lulled me to sleep but not tonight. Elsa started to shift so I held my breath and tried to remain still. Once she rolled over to the other side, I carefully slid out of bed and tip-toed out the door. _Maybe a walk will clear my head._

I guess the wedding stress was affecting more than I thought. I feel like I'm making more decisions than Kristoff and I'm not even the one marrying Anna! I hardly saw Elsa this week except when we went to bed. With so much running around, I didn't have time to step aside and be with her. On the bright side, Anna said since we were getting preparations done early, we should be finished soon. I could finally relax and-

Fall on my face. I tripped over my own feet and stumbled to the floor. As I picked myself off the ground, I didn't recognize the hallway. Actually, I had no idea where I was! I wandered off a little father than I meant to. _Crap, how do I get back to the room?_ I looked ahead and saw there was a dead end. Then I noticed a thick veil hanging on the wall. Curiosity got the better of me and I approached the veil. It was covering something so I pulled it up to peek underneath. The movement caused the entire veil to fall to the floor. _Oh no!_ I bent over to gather the cloth in my arms. I looked up and stopped. It was the portrait of the King and Queen. I slowly stood up straight. My eyes explored their features. The King was very handsome and he stood tall as if he trying to prove he was strong enough to uphold the kingdom. The Queen stood supportively next her husband trying to be strong for him. I couldn't help but notice how eerily similar Elsa looked like her mother. If Elsa had brown hair, they could be twins.

For some reason, I felt like their eyes were now analyzing me. _So you're the girl who's distracting our daughter_, I could hear them say. It made me remember what Elsa said about Anna wearing their mother's wedding dress. I know it's WAY too early to even think of marriage. Still, I couldn't help but think it was my fault. Maybe I was just a distraction from Elsa's duties. She would need to marry someone in the future. I hardly think that someone is me. I looked back at the picture.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Alexis,"

I glanced back to see Elsa walking up to me. I allowed the veil to slip through my fingers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it off," I apologized. "I was curious about what was underneath and it fell."

"I understand," Elsa said. She stared at the portrait, "It's been so long since I've seen their faces."

"It must have been difficult for you and Anna,"

Elsa nodded, "It was a dark time in my life. They tried so hard to help me control my powers. They were my only connection to the outside world, to Anna. When they died, it was like my whole world ended. But the biggest regret I have is letting Anna go through it alone. We were both devastated and I didn't even go to the funeral! That was the moment she needed me the most. They were best parents they could be and I repay them by hiding for three more years and letting Anna suffer alone. I can't help but feel like I failed them..."

Elsa choked out a sob. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry on my shoulder. I petted her hair trying to soothe her.

"You didn't fail. Look at the life you have now. You and Anna are closer than ever and your reign as Queen is very successful. I'm certain your parents are proud of you," I assured her.

"I don't think so," Elsa disagreed.

"I do. Maybe the only downside is me,"

Elsa lifted her head to look at me, "Do you really think that?"

I sighed, "I don't think it's what your parents planned. I mean, would they accept me? Would they accept us?"

Elsa bit her lip before answering, "Probably not at first, but I believe they would understand. If we proved to be a long term relationship, I think they would help us be together."

"So I have to pretend I want to be stuck with you for the rest of my life! Isn't that a little much?" I teased.

She laughed and wiped away her tears. I pecked her nose and pulled her into a hug.

"Do you think your parents would accept us?" Elsa asked.

I released her from the hug, "Yes, I think they would. They would be shocked to find out I have a girlfriend. I've dated a couple of boys and had one short relationship but they're a little more open minded."

"Would they like me?"

"They would love you!" I admitted. Elsa beamed at my statement. She jumped forward to kiss me but it was unexpected so we ended up bumping foreheads.

"Sorry!" Elsa giggled. I shook my head before I cupped her face and kissed her. Our lips moved together in sync. Out of breath, I finally had to break away.

"Let's go back to bed," I said. Elsa led the way back to her room. Surprisingly, we were a lot closer than I thought. Elsa was about to turn around the corner but instead she hopped back. I stumbled backwards because she ran into me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"There is a guard patrolling the hallway," She whispered back.

"Go to your room and tell them you went for a walk. I'll see you in the morning," I instructed.

Elsa's face fell, "Are you sure?"

My heart tightened, "We could go to my room but you'll have to leave early."

We heard the guard coming and Elsa pushed me towards my door. We quickly slipped inside before the guard appeared. I plopped on my bed.

"I haven't slept here in so long! At least I don't have to mess it up in the morning," I remarked.

Elsa crawled in next to me, "Why do you mess it up?"

"So, Gerda will think I slept in the bed. I tried telling her I can fix my own bed but she scolded me saying it was her job to help me. She probably thinks I'm unstable after I tore apart the room."

"Was it that bad?"

I laughed, "I ripped a dress apart and threw it around the room like confetti! Yes, it was really bad."

Elsa frowned, "I guess I only made it worse. I mean things were really awkward between us."

"Actually, no you didn't. I was so messed up in the head; my feelings were the last thing on my mind. But there was one good thing that night,"

"Which was?"

"Holding you," I whispered. She rolled into my arms and I held on to her tightly.

"Don't let go," she yawned.

"I promise not to," I murmured. I finally fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: So I also found out the critic has gotten my first chapter and analyzed every single sentence. I was completely shocked that they were taking it that far. I assume they're going to do that to my entire story which breaks my heart. It was a pretty negative review as well. But the positive feedback I've from you guys really lifted my spirits. It made me feel a little better during this rough patch. Now time to respond to your reviews.

**AVP5:** Again, love how you're so polite. Marshmallow will actually be showing up in a future chapter. Thanks for your support!

** .7:** I love reading your reviews. It means so much that you've stuck around ever since your first review. I tried to fluff up this chapter and I hoped it worked. Trying really hard not to sound rude but could please use periods next time? I thought you said the person who bashed my story was awesome haha! I was confused at first but thank your again for the support.

**Hikaru La Britachiin:** Your review actually lifted my spirits. I'm trying so hard to ignore the pain and anger I've felt since discovering that journal. But reading your words make writing this so worth while because I know I'm making my readers and myself happy.

**Mort Dans La Nuit:** Haha, I'm actually scared for that blogger. Thank you so much for being here since the beginning. I always look forward to your reviews. I hoped you enjoyed the fluffy above. I promise there will be more to come.

**Aky-Sana:** I've appreciated the criticisms you have given to me in the past. We've talked already but your argument is correct. This was supposed to be a fun fan fiction and I'm trying to carefully fix my skills here and there. I'm happy you're supporting me and I look forward to the artwork.

**RoseOfTheCelts**: Wow! You have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you!

**irvz143:** I hope you enjoyed the fluff. There will be more to come in the future.

**SeaWraith46:** Thank you that means a lot to me really! I know they are being mean. I just never thought someone would go that far. Thank you for the support.

**Sapphire Della Robbia:** That's a really cool inspiration. Haha, I can tell you're enjoying the story!

**bardiche1502:** I understand about what you mean. Not everyone is a big fan of that ship. Please ask all your questions! I'll try to answer the best I can. The voice is actually a secret. There will be a big reveal later.

**corumb:** Thank you! People think they can just hide behind a computer screen and never care about who they hurt. Also, thank you for being honest. This story is like a practice run to becoming the author I want to be. I'm striving to become the best and I thank you once more for supporting my story especially during this tough time!

**wiltar23:** I'm glad you're enjoying the Elsis ship. Yeah, I know there will be bad with the good. Luckily, you guys rock.

So this is both a response to the Guest and all my readers. You had some really good points. I appreciate the critique I received from you. Yes, it would be easy to take out the Traveler scenes but then I end up with no story. The title is the **Traveler** in Arendelle. I know it's a cliché to have dimension traveling and having my character become the chosen one later on. The thing is if I make Alexis a regular citizen, then it's not my story anymore. It's the story people want to see and if they want that, then they can find a story that has that plot line.

Considering I've just been called a 12 year old makes me rethink how well this story is really doing. I'm much older than that which means my skills aren't succeeding. So now I'm considering doing a rewrite now that the guest pointed out the flaws.

So now I want your honest opinion, especially from my most dedicated supporters. Should I continue the story the way I've planned or try something different? It doesn't mean I will abandon this original idea but just remove the story from the archive, fix it up, and posting it back up. All 25 chapters will be posted back and we'll continue from there. Please let me know.


End file.
